emm and soul reaper book one
by grimxichixshiroxmomoxorixx
Summary: this is a story about six girls what was taken in and they found out   that their the warriors of light and they summon magical creatrues   like fariys to the great dragon ajatar ,And they face many emianys   along the way to be the best to be the best.km
1. Chapter 1

profile - emma ( fire powers,fighting froms,dragon forms and outher stuff)

Name: Emma Yamamotokibe.  
>age: 449 years old<p>

hair colour: light brown

eye colour: dark blue

skills:brave,fast,intellant,clever,always in the game,loud,short temepred,singer,bad man and good with gun,swords and expolsives.

Birth city: the agonconix world since she was three and her mum and dad (real mum and dad) took her to pomilla village.

Birthday: 29th march 1657.

Speacil & Legendary weapons: gun and exlopsives,flaming sword and hidden dragon.

Fake name: Jade pench.

Real name: Emma Yamamotokibe.

Magical chant: fie and hell,clouds appearing overtime,fireball cannon.

summon of creatrue - dragon: burning wood in the house of flames and the eye of the dragon,new the day has come P.A.D is born.

Attacks: Hell fire,Raining fire,Lava dance,Burn them,Fire wall,Fire sheild,Fire storm,Fire Circle,No Return,Silver Rathalos,

llanguages: english,chinese,spanish,polish.

emma's powers fire -

Hell Fire - a line of fire is thrown towards the emainy in a line but to destract them rocks,sand and outher objects is thrown at them and is joined togerther when met with the emiany and causes an explosion.

Rainging Fire - arrows of fire is shoot from the sky and formed a circule around the emainy and cause an explosion.

Lava Dance - this attack creates a volcona behind emma and with the words ''Rise Vol Fire'' and on that single the volcanos explosed with lava everywhere and with emmas sword controls the lava and turns into rock when met with emiany.

Burn Them - this is a cain which is made of fire and when the owner of the cain says ''Burn Them,Ajatar'' the cain moves down towards the emainay and the emainay exploseds in the mid-air.

Fire Wall - same thechnic as hell fire but insted its power is for protecting the people behind the wall but noone can get in and only emma can get out of the fire wall but when people try to get through the invisable fire wall but the fire wall makes fire where the person sword silced at! and the fire wall goes down when the person is down.

Fire Sheild - makes a sheild of fire to protect the sword user with-out any command or calling for them,the fire sheild goes up when the swords user is down and heals them to their full strenght.

Fire Storm - on the command ''Fire takes over the sky,stroms of fire is now'' on that command fire tordanos,fire earthqueaks and stroms gather around the emainy on put them into a fire sheild and on the command ''Destroy Them,Ajatar'' the sheild kills the emainy with-in the fire strom and fire sheild.

No return,Silver Rathalos- a technic that summons Silver Rathalos when the woner is nearly died but half a live and the Silver Rathalos are commanded tto kill whats around 3cm area around the owner.

no mano ajatar,No return,Silver Rathalos,fire storm,FULL POWER- an attack move with No return,Silver Rathalos and fire storm is combiened togerther to form a light dragon that his ajatar but compared to the red dragon form his skin colour is siver with bit of red and his power is X10 times more powerful.

slice and dice,ajatar- a spell that makes time freeze and time to stop and gives the owner on top of the game.

fire mountain - most powerfull attack when the pheonix,ajatar and emma become one and this makes emmas powers will be gone.

emma's fighting forms-

fighting form 1 - number one normal -  
>normal fighting form at a little bit of spirtal power but not a lot of power,speed and stamia.<p>

fighting form 2 - number two small -  
>this is an small fighting form with a little bit of power,speed and stamia but this form is very celever.<p>

fighting form 3 - number three meridam - fighting form with meridam power,speed and stamia and this form can fight for weeks and weeks no-stop.

fighting form 4 - number four highest -  
>this form is the highest form of fighting with max power,max speed and max stamia and this form has high intellyancence and is very good in combat with guns,whip,throwing knifes,daggers,bow and arrow and her two swords.<p>

fighting form 5- the snow blows and the seas frozen -  
>this fighting form is for the snowy grounds of north pole or antarctica and this fighting form wears hug boots and very very warm clothers but has to be easy to move in for fighting snow creatrues and snow tigers or snow snakes at north pole or antarctica but this is for missions and hoildays.<p>

fighting form 6 - rock is thick and cilmbing is high - this fighting form is for when emma has missions for the mountain tops and wears hiking gear to cilmb up the mountain.

soul reaper form - no soul reaper form,moon cutting,fire ajatar.

hollow full form - no time,no hiding and i am death its-self.

god-a-like form- sky is my key,the sea is my window and people is my pride-  
>this is a form when emma will acheviment when she died five times and with this emma is granted godhood forevea and emma wears a white fighting suit and her hair is up in a bun and emma wears a mark of an crown on her left arm and this form is higher than a dark lords power.<p>

dragons forms-

dragon form 1 - burning wood in the house of flames and the eye of the dragon,new the day has come P.A.D is born-  
>this form is the form when emma brings ajatar to the world of the living.<p>

dragon form 2 - feathers of a swan and over from the gods and now your born-  
>a dragon form with pale white skin with blue fighting suit and this dragon form has lots of stamia but not lots of power and speed.<p>

dragon form 3 - clouds cover the sky and black is the new white and noone an stop hope in this battle bond the two,the sword welider and the dragon -  
>this is the black form of ajatar when emma is useing ''bond the two'' to deffet the dark lords and with a dark black body and red fighting suit and incredibile speed and power but this dragon form is lacking stamia.<p>

dragon form 4 - the lake is cam and the flowers are growing small and your born-  
>second highest dragon form with an small blue body with an green suit and with meidam speed,power and stamia and this form is only for flying for long distance's and travle in a long time to get there.<p>

dragon form 5 - the sun is hot and the mountains are high and your are born-  
>highest dragon form with a yellow body with an brown suit and this form is only for travleing up montains,lakes and under ground caves.<p>

dragon form 6 - ice is cold,snow is cool and now your here -  
>this dragon form has a grey body with lots of fur becaues this dragon from is for wars in winter or for going on a very cold mission in north pole or antarctica and this dragon form can ly through blizzards and snow storms.<p>

hollow dragon form - a form when emma uses her hollow form aswell as ajatar and they both share the same mind and fighting style.

god-like dragon form -  
>ajatar body is golden with a white suit and sharp wings and claws with the max speed,max power and max stamia and is very high intellyance and very smart and strong with increbaile will power.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

profile - alice ( fire powers,fighting froms,dragon forms and outher stuff)

Name: Alice Yamamotokibe

age: 215 years old

hair colour: blonde

eye colour: light blue

skills: marital arts,clever,short tempered,brainy and always like a mother.

Birth city: the agonconix world since she was two years old and emma took care of her when they found eachouther in a forset and emmas foster parents took alice in and she is now emma's sister

Birthday: 21th june 1985.

Speacil & Legendary weapons:  
>rockets and guns,guandao and lightsabe<p>

Fake name: Atumaut Pench

Real name: Alice Yamamotokibe

Magical chant: twists,turns and rock the world,de mano lightnie beam.

summon of creatrue - unpon is very day,the ice storm is coming towards u,the water is riseing into the air .A.H.G.A. now your summond.

Attacks: water sleeping dust,worldpool,No mano se adar hwich gwin,FULL POWER!,i summon u,adar hwich gwin,sea rise,water posion,silver rocket,the water dance,rest well,my dearest emaniy and i'm calling out to you.

languages: english,chinese,spanish,polish.

alices powers water and air -

water sleeping dust- a dust that the owner uses to make the emainy fall ill or fall asleep so its easy to attack them but its a only trick if the owner hasn't got anything els to do.

worldpool- when the owner is attacking a emainay like a dark lord alice would use ''worldpool'' as an fanial attack move when shes nearly that her max of power but this is her last attack before she falls into a needed sleep to regain her spirtal power again.

No mano se adar hwich gwin,FULL POWER!- when alice uses this techinic she goes to full power but comapired to emma,alice was useing her full power already but useing ''i summon u,adar hwich gwin'' she goes to emmas power when she was at quatar power alies still a little bit stronger then before but not compared to an arrancar,a dark lord or even emma in that manner.

i summon u,adar hwich gwin- summons her creatrue to use ''No mano se adar hwich gwin,FULL POWER!'' with alice.

sea rise- the sea rises and swallows the emainy and sends them to adar hwich gwin 'n' achiyalabopa home world.

water posion- an water posion that left an mark on the emainy and an click of an finger the emainy falls down died.

silver rocket- an rocket set off from alice's sword and the rocket flys up into the sky and expoldsies in mid air into dust then from dust to water and that water is acid and who is firends or family is procted and anyone that alice wants to be safed is safed by alice from the dark lords wrath was but on the outher side the dark lords are not safe from alices weapon and her self and the dark lord burns by the acid untill the dark lord sets on fire and turns into dust and everyone is safe one again.

the water dance- this is an delision that alice makes to make the emainay confused becaues they look like water to alice but to him/she they look like her but aleast ten of them going around and around the emainy untill alice kills the dark lord,hollow,soul reeper, and arrancar but each one of them will have an claming and peaceful death.

rest well,my dearest emaniy - an attack move that alices sword turns into a waterworm and trys to kill the emaniy in one move which most of the time works and its very rarely that it will miss the emaniy the first move.

i'm calling out to you - an attack move when water turns in to different kinds of animals and charges into the fight and kills the emaniy that they are facing.

alices fighting forms -

fighting form 1 - number one normal - normal fighting form at a little bit of spirtal power but not a lot of power,speed and stamia.

fighting form 2 - number two small -  
>this is an small fighting form with a little bit of power,speed and stamia but this form is very celever.<p>

fighting form 3 - number three meridam - fighting form with meridam power,speed and stamia and this form can breath under water for weeks and weeks no-stop.

fighting form 4 - number four highest -  
>this form is the highest form of fighting with max power,max speed and max stamia and this form has high intellyancence and is very good in combat with throwing knifes and daggers and with her one sword.<p>

fighting form 5- the snow blows and the seas frozen -  
>this fighting form is for the snowy grounds of north pole or antarctica and this fighting form wears hug boots and very very warm clothers but has to be easy to move in for fighting snow creatrues and snow tigers or snow snakes at north pole or antarctica but this is for missions and hoildays.<p>

fighting form 6 - rock is thick and cilmbing is high - this fighting form is for when alice has missions for the mountain tops and wears hiking gear to cilmb up the mountain but some of the mountain have water near them so aice can easliy use her sword to make the water into a creatrue to protect her.

soul reaper form-water is the world,rise adar.

waterspirt fighting forms -

waterspirt form 1 - unpon is very day,the ice storm is coming towards u,the water is riseing into the air .A.H.G.A. now your summond -  
>this form is the form when alice brings adar to the world of the living.<p>

waterspirt form 2 - feathers of a swan and over from the gods and now your born- a waterspirt form with pale white skin with blue fighting suit and this waterspirt form has lots of stamia but not lots of power and speed.

waterspirt form 3 - clouds cover the sky and black is the new white and noone an stop hope in this battle bond the two,the sword welider and the waterspirt - this is the black form of adar when alice is useing ''i'm calling out to you'' with a dark black body and red fighting suit and incredibile speed and power but this dragon form is lacking stamia.

waterspirt form 4 - the lake is clam and the flowers are growing small and your born-second highest waterspirt form with an small blue body with an green suit and with meidam speed,power and stamia and this form is only for flying for long distance's and travle in a long time to get there.

waterspirt form 5 - the sun is hot and the mountains are high and your are born-highest waterspirt form with a green body with an brown suit and this form is only for travleing up montains,lakes and under ground caves.

waterspirt form 6 - ice is cold,snow is cool and now your here -  
>this waterspirt form has a light green body with lots of fur becaues this waterspirt from is for wars in winter or for going on a very cold mission in north pole or antarctica and this waterspirt form can fly through blizzards and snow storms.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

N#a#m#e#:# #A#n#g#l#e# #H#i#t#s#u#i#m#e#y#k# # ##

#a#g#e#:# #4#4#7# #y#e#a#r#s# #o#l#d##

#h#a#i#r# #c#o#l#o#u#r#:# #b#l#o#n#d#e# #w#i#t#h# #b#l#u#e# #s#t#i#r#p#e#s# #o#f# #h#a#i#r##

#e#y#e# #c#o#l#o#u#r#:# #g#r#e#e#n#i#s#h# #b#l#u#e##

#s#k#i#l#l#s#:#k#i#n#d#,#h#e#l#p#f#u#l#,#b#r#a#v#e#,#b#o#l#d#,#m#a#r#t#i#a#l# #a#r#t#s#.##

#B#i#r#t#h# #c#i#t#y#:#s#i#v#e#r#v#i#l#l#e# #v#i#l#l#a#g#e# #a#n#d# #a#f#t#e#r# #f#i#v#e# #y#e#a#r#s# #t#h#e#y# #m#o#v#e# #t#o# #p#o#m#i#l#l#a# #v#i#l#l#a#g#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e#i#r# #m#u#m# #a#n#d# #d#a#d# #d#i#e#d#.##

#B#i#r#t#h#d#a#y#:# #1#1#t#h# #s#e#p#t#e#m#b#e#r# #1#6#5#5#.##

#S#p#e#a#c#i#l# #&# #L#e#g#e#n#d#a#r#y# #w#e#a#p#o#n#s#:# #s#w#i#t#c#h# #b#l#a#d#e# #a#n#d# #m#o#n#k#s# #s#p#a#d#e#,#g#r#e#e#n# #d#i#e#s#t#i#n#y# #a#n#d# #z#a#n#p#a#k#u#t#o#.##

#F#a#k#e# #n#a#m#e#:# #A#n#n#a#b#e#l#l# #A#d#o#n#o#u#i#k#i##

#R#e#a#l# #n#a#m#e#:# #A#n#g#l#e# #H#i#t#s#u#i#m#e#y#k# ##

#M#a#g#i#c#a#l# #c#h#a#n#t#:# #d#a#r#k# #t#h#e#i#r# #l#i#g#h#t#,#l#i#g#h#t# #i#s# #d#a#r#k# #n#o#w# #t#h#e#y# #c#l#o#i#d#e# #i#n#t#o# #o#n#e# #l#i#g#h#t#-#r#a#i#s#e#.##

#s#u#m#m#o#n# #o#f# #c#r#e#a#t#r#u#e# #-# #t#h#e# #c#a#l#l# #o#f# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n#,#t#h#e# #c#a#l#l# #o#f# #a# #h#o#r#s#e#,#t#h#e# #d#a#y# #h#a#s# #c#o#m#e# #.#A#.#A#.#D#.# #a# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #f#l#y#.##

#A#t#t#a#c#k#s#:# ##

#m#o#o#n# #d#a#n#c#e# #-# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #a# #s#p#e#l#l# #m#o#v#e# #w#h#e#n# #a#n#g#l#e# #m#a#k#e#s# #t#h#e# #s#u#n# #g#o# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #m#o#o#n# #c#o#m#e# #u#p# #a#n#d# #a#n#g#l#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #p#l#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #r#e#c#o#r#d#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r#s#p#i#r#t#s# #d#a#n#c#e# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #e#m#a#i#n#y# #u#n#t#i#l#l# #i#t# #m#a#k#e#s# #t#h#e#m# #d#i#z#z#y# #t#h#e#n# #m#a#k#e# #a# #t#o#r#n#a#d#o# #t#o# #b#l#o#w# #a#w#a#y# #t#h#e# #e#m#a#i#n#y#.##

#h#e#a#l#i#n#g# #m#o#o#n# #-# #t#h#e# #m#o#o#n# #c#a#m#e# #o#u#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #l#i#g#h#t# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #m#o#o#n# #h#e#a#l#s# #t#h#e# #p#e#r#s#o#n#s# #i#n#j#u#r#e#s# #t#h#e#n# #5# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s#.##

#f#a#i#r#y# #a#r#r#o#w#s# #-# #a#l#o#t# #o#f# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #a#p#p#e#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#h#o#o#t# #a#r#r#o#w#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #e#m#a#i#n#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #b#e#c#a#m#e# #p#a#r#a#l#y#z#e#d# #t#h#e#n# #d#i#e#d# #l#a#t#e#r# #o#n#.##

#l#l#a#n#g#u#a#g#e#s#:# #e#n#g#l#i#s#h#,#c#h#i#n#e#s#e#,#s#p#a#n#i#s#h#,#p#o#l#i#s#h#.##

# #a#n#g#l#e#'#s# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m#s#-##

# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #1# #-# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #o#n#e# #n#o#r#m#a#l# #-##  
># #n#o#r#m#a#l# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #a#t# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#i#t# #o#f# #s#p#i#r#t#a#l# #p#o#w#e#r# #b#u#t# #n#o#t# #a# #l#o#t# #o#f# # # # #p#o#w#e#r#,#s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#m#i#a#.##<p>

# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #2# #-# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #t#w#o# #s#m#a#l#l# #-##  
># #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #a#n# #s#m#a#l#l# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#i#t# #o#f# #p#o#w#e#r#,#s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #b#u#t# # #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #v#e#r#y# #c#e#l#e#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #q#u#i#t#e#.##<p>

# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #3# #-# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #t#h#r#e#e# #m#e#r#i#d#a#m# #-# ##  
># #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#r#i#d#a#m# #p#o#w#e#r#,#s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #c#a#n# # # # #h#e#a#l# #t#h#e# #p#e#r#s#o#n#s# #i#n#j#u#r#e#s# #f#o#r# #w#e#e#k#s# #a#n#d# #w#e#e#k#s# #n#o#-#s#t#o#p#.##<p>

# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #4# #-# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #f#o#u#r# #h#i#g#h#e#s#t# #-##  
># #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #t#h#e# #h#i#g#h#e#s#t# #f#o#r#m# #o#f# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #m#a#x# #p#o#w#e#r#,#m#a#x# #s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# # # #m#a#x# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #h#a#s# #h#i#g#h# #i#n#t#e#l#l#y#a#n#c#e#n#c#e# #a#n#d# #i#s# #v#e#r#y# #g#o#o#d# #i#n# # # #c#o#m#b#a#t# #w#i#t#h# #b#o#w# #a#n#d# #a#r#r#o#w# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #o#n#e# #s#w#o#r#d#s#.##<p>

#f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #5#-# #t#h#e# #s#n#o#w# #b#l#o#w#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#e#a#s# #f#r#o#z#e#n# #-##  
>#t#h#i#s# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #s#n#o#w#y# #g#r#o#u#n#d#s# #o#f# #n#o#r#t#h# #p#o#l#e# #o#r# #a#n#t#a#r#c#t#i#c#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #w#e#a#r#s# #h#u#g# #b#o#o#t#s# #a#n#d# #v#e#r#y# #v#e#r#y# #w#a#r#m# #c#l#o#t#h#e#r#s# #b#u#t# #h#a#s# #t#o# #b#e# #e#a#s#y# #t#o# #m#o#v#e# #i#n# #f#o#r# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #s#n#o#w# #c#r#e#a#t#r#u#e#s# #a#n#d# #s#n#o#w# #t#i#g#e#r#s# #o#r# #s#n#o#w# #s#n#a#k#e#s# #a#t# #n#o#r#t#h# #p#o#l#e# #o#r# #a#n#t#a#r#c#t#i#c#a# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #f#o#r# #m#i#s#s#i#o#n#s# #a#n#d# #h#o#i#l#d#a#y#s#.##<p>

#f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #6# #-# #r#o#c#k# #i#s# #t#h#i#c#k# #a#n#d# #c#i#l#m#b#i#n#g# #i#s# #h#i#g#h# #-# ##  
>#t#h#i#s# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #f#o#r# #w#h#e#n# #a#n#g#l#e# #h#a#s# #m#i#s#s#i#o#n#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #t#o#p#s# # #a#n#d# #w#e#a#r#s# #h#i#k#i#n#g# #g#e#a#r# #t#o# #c#i#l#m#b# #u#p# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #a#n#g#l#e# #c#a#n# #c#a#l#l# #t#h#e# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r# #d#i#r#e#t#i#o#n#.##<p>

# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m#s#-##

# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #1# #-# #t#h#e# #c#a#l#l# #o#f# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n#,#t#h#e# #c#a#l#l# #o#f# #a# #h#o#r#s#e#,#t#h#e# #d#a#y# #h#a#s# #c#o#m#e# #.#A#.#A#.#D#.# #a# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #f#l#y#-##  
># #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #t#h#e# #f#o#r#m# #w#h#e#n# #a#n#g#l#e# #b#r#i#n#g#s# #a#k#k#a# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #l#i#v#i#n#g#.##<p>

#f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #2# #-# #f#e#a#t#h#e#r#s# #o#f# #a# #s#w#a#n# #a#n#d# #o#v#e#r# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #g#o#d#s# #a#n#d# #n#o#w# #y#o#u#r# #b#o#r#n#-# #a# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #p#a#l#e# #w#h#i#t#e# #s#k#i#n# #w#i#t#h# #b#l#u#e# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #s#u#i#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #h#a#s# #l#o#t#s# #o#f# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #b#u#t# #n#o#t# #l#o#t#s# #o#f# #p#o#w#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#p#e#e#d#.##

#f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #3# #-# #c#l#o#u#d#s# #c#o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #s#k#y# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#c#k# #i#s# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #w#h#i#t#e# #a#n#d# #n#o#o#n#e# #a#n# #s#t#o#p# #h#o#p#e# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #b#o#n#d# #t#h#e# #t#w#o#,#t#h#e# #s#w#o#r#d# #w#e#l#i#d#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #-##  
>#t#h#i#s# #i#s# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #f#o#r#m# #o#f# #a#k#k#a# #w#h#e#n# #a#n#g#l#e# #i#s# #u#s#e#i#n#g# #'#'#m#o#o#n# #d#a#n#c#e#'#'# #w#i#t#h# #a# #d#a#r#k# #b#l#a#c#k# #b#o#d#y# #a#n#d# #r#e#d# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #s#u#i#t# #a#n#d# #i#n#c#r#e#d#i#b#i#l#e# #s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #p#o#w#e#r# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #d#r#a#g#o#n# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #l#a#c#k#i#n#g# #s#t#a#m#i#a#.##<p>

#f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #4# #-# #t#h#e# #l#a#k#e# #i#s# #c#a#m# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#w#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #g#r#o#w#i#n#g# #s#m#a#l#l# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#r# #b#o#r#n#-# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #h#i#g#h#e#s#t# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #s#m#a#l#l# #b#l#u#e# #b#o#d#y# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #g#r#e#e#n# #s#u#i#t# #a#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#i#d#a#m# #s#p#e#e#d#,#p#o#w#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #o#n#l#y# #f#o#r# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #l#o#n#g# #d#i#s#t#a#n#c#e#'#s# #a#n#d# #t#r#a#v#l#e# #i#n# #a# #l#o#n#g# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #t#h#e#r#e#.##

#f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #5# #-# #t#h#e# #s#u#n# #i#s# #h#o#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n#s# #a#r#e# #h#i#g#h# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#r# #a#r#e# #b#o#r#n#-#h#i#g#h#e#s#t# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #a# #y#e#l#l#o#w# #b#o#d#y# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #b#r#o#w#n# #s#u#i#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #o#n#l#y# #f#o#r# #t#r#a#v#l#e#i#n#g# #u#p# #m#o#n#t#a#i#n#s#,#l#a#k#e#s# #a#n#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #c#a#v#e#s#.##

#f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #6# #-# #i#c#e# #i#s# #c#o#l#d#,#s#n#o#w# #i#s# #c#o#o#l# #a#n#d# #n#o#w# #y#o#u#r# #h#e#r#e# #-##  
>#t#h#i#s# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #h#a#s# #a# #g#r#e#y# #b#o#d#y# #w#i#t#h# #l#o#t#s# #o#f# #f#u#r# #b#e#c#a#u#e#s# #t#h#i#s# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#r#o#m# #i#s# #f#o#r# #w#a#r#s# #i#n# #w#i#n#t#e#r# #o#r# #f#o#r# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #a# #v#e#r#y# #c#o#l#d# #m#i#s#s#i#o#n# #i#n# #n#o#r#t#h# #p#o#l#e# #o#r# #a#n#t#a#r#c#t#i#c#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#a#i#r#y#s# #f#o#r#m# #c#a#n# #f#l#y# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #b#l#i#z#z#a#r#d#s# #a#n#d# #s#n#o#w# #s#t#o#r#m#s#.##<p>

# 


	4. Chapter 4

N#a#m#e#:# #R#o#s#e# #H#i#t#s#u#i#m#e#y#k# ##

#a#g#e#:# #4#4#6# #y#e#a#r#s# #o#l#d##

#h#a#i#r# #c#o#l#o#u#r#:# #b#l#a#c#k# #w#i#t#h# #g#r#e#e#n# #s#t#r#i#p#e#s##

#e#y#e# #c#o#l#o#u#r#:# #h#a#z#l#e##

#s#k#i#l#l#s#:#c#l#e#v#e#r#,#s#i#n#g#e#r#,#b#a#d# #m#a#n# #a#n#d# #m#a#r#t#i#a#l# #a#r#t#s#.##

#B#i#r#t#h# #c#i#t#y#:# #s#i#v#e#r#v#i#l#l#e# #v#i#l#l#a#g#e# #a#n#d# #a#f#t#e#r# #f#i#v#e# #y#e#a#r#s# #t#h#e#y# #m#o#v#e# #t#o# #p#o#m#i#l#l#a# #v#i#l#l#a#g#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e#i#r# #m#u#m# #a#n#d# #d#a#d# #d#i#e#d#.##

#B#i#r#t#h#d#a#y#:#1#1#t#h# #s#e#p#t#e#m#b#e#r# #1#6#5#4#.##

#S#p#e#a#c#i#l# #&# #L#e#g#e#n#d#a#r#y# #w#e#a#p#o#n#s#:# #n#i#n#j#a# #s#w#o#r#d# #a#n#d# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g# #s#t#a#r#,#g#r#e#e#n# #d#r#a#g#o#n# #c#r#e#s#c#e#n#t# #b#l#a#d#e# #a#n#d# #s#p#i#r#t# #s#w#o#r#d#.##

#F#a#k#e# #n#a#m#e#:#R#o#s#i#e# #A#d#o#n#o#u#i#k#i##

#R#e#a#l# #n#a#m#e#:# #R#o#s#e# #H#i#t#s#u#i#m#e#y#k# ##

#M#a#g#i#c#a#l# #c#h#a#n#t#:# #t#h#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #b#l#o#o#m#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#u#n#,#t#h#e# #o#n#e# #t#h#a#t# #n#e#e#d#s# #w#a#t#e#r#,#i#v#y# #l#e#a#m# #p#o#i#s#e#n#.##

#s#u#m#m#o#n# #o#f# #c#r#e#a#t#r#u#e# #-# #b#i#r#d#s# #f#l#y#s#,#s#u#n# #r#i#s#e#s# #.#A#.#O#.#N#.#R#.#N#.# #i#t#s# #t#i#m#e# #a#t# #p#e#a#c#e#.##

#A#t#t#a#c#k#s#:# ##

#l#l#a#n#g#u#a#g#e#s#:# #e#n#g#l#i#s#h#,#c#h#i#n#e#s#e#,#s#p#a#n#i#s#h#,#p#o#l#i#s#h#.##

#r#o#s#e#s# #a#t#t#a#c#k#s#,#t#e#c#h#i#c#i#c#s# #a#n#d# #t#r#i#c#k#s#-##

# #l#i#g#h#t# #r#a#y#-# #a#n# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #m#o#v#e# #t#h#a#t# #b#l#i#n#d#s# #t#h#e# #e#m#a#i#n#a#y# #f#r#o#m# #a#n# #d#i#s#t#a#n#c#e# #r#o#m# # #r#o#s#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #h#a#s# #a#n# #a#f#t#e#r# #e#f#f#e#c#t#,# #i#f# #t#h#e# #e#m#a#n#i#y# #b#l#o#c#k# #t#h#i#s# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #m#o#v#e# #w#i#t#h# # #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #m#o#v#e# #a#n#d# #d#o#g#e#s# #i#t# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #e#m#a#i#n#y# #w#i#l#l# #n#o#t# #b#e# # #f#o#r#c#a#s#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #b#u#t# #i#n#s#t#e#d# #h#i#s# #o#r# #s#h#e# #i#s# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#w#e#r#s#.##

# #r#u#n# #w#i#l#d#,#a#l#i#c#o#r#n#-# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #a# #t#e#c#h#i#n#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #w#h#e#n# #r#o#s#e# #s#a#y# #t#h#i#s# #l#o#t#s# #o#f# #h#o#r#s#e# #a#n#d# # #u#n#i#c#o#r#n#s# #a#p#p#e#r#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #e#m#a#i#n#a#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #c#i#r#c#l#e# #t#h#e# #e#m#a#i#n#y# #s#o# #t#h#a#t# # #r#o#s#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #o#u#t#h#e#r#s# #c#a#n# #g#e#t# #a#w#a#y# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #a#n#y# #h#a#r#m# #d#o#n#e#.##

# #n#o# #m#a#n#o# #s#e# #a#l#i#c#o#r#n#,#F#U#L#L# #P#O#W#E#R#-# #r#o#s#e#s# #f#u#l#l# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#e#l#s#e#a#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r# #f#o#r#m# # #2# #(#s#p#i#r#t# #c#a#t#c#h#e#r#)# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #c#o#m#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r# #s#p#i#r#t# #s#w#o#r#d# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #c#a#n# # #s#u#m#m#o#n# #b#o#t#h# #o#r# #o#n#e# #o#f# #h#e#r# #c#r#e#a#t#u#r#e#s# #t#o# #f#i#g#h#t# #a#l#o#n#g# #h#e#r# #s#i#d#e#.##

# #m#u#i#t#p#l#y# #s#u#n#s#,#t#w#o# #s#u#n#s#-# #t#h#i#s# #s#p#e#l#l# #i#s# #r#o#s#e#s# #g#r#e#a#t#e#s# #s#p#e#l#l# #t#o# #u#s#e# #t#o# #s#u#m#m#o#n# # #a# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #w#i#t#h# #u#n#b#r#e#a#k#b#l#e# #s#u#i#t# #o#n# #t#h#i#s# #s#p#e#l#l# #i#s# #o#n#l#y# #u#s#e#d# #i#n# #a# #w#a#r# #o#r# #i#n# #a# # # #s#e#r#i#o#u#s# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #i#s# #t#h#i#s# #s#p#e#l#l# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #a#l#l#o#w#e#d# #t#o# #u#s#e# #i#t#.##

#d#i#e# #w#i#t#h# #s#u#n# #r#i#s#e#-# #t#h#i#s# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #m#o#v#e# #b#u#n#s# #t#h#e# #v#i#c#t#i#m# #u#n#t#i#l#l# #t#h#e#y# #t#u#r#n# #t#o# #a#s#h#e#s#.##

#r#o#s#e#'#s# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m#s# #-##

#f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #1# #-# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #o#n#e# #n#o#r#m#a#l# #-##  
># #n#o#r#m#a#l# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #a#t# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#i#t# #o#f# #s#p#i#r#t#a#l# #p#o#w#e#r# #b#u#t# #n#o#t# #a# #l#o#t# #o#f# # #p#o#w#e#r#,#s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#m#i#a#.##<p>

# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #2# #-# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #t#w#o# #s#m#a#l#l# #-##  
># #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #a#n# #s#m#a#l#l# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#i#t# #o#f# #p#o#w#e#r#,#s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #b#u#t# # #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #v#e#r#y# #c#e#l#e#v#e#r# #b#u#t# #a#r#r#o#u#n#r#i#n#g#.##<p>

# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #3# #-# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #t#h#r#e#e# #m#e#r#i#d#a#m# #-# ##  
># #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#r#i#d#a#m# #p#o#w#e#r#,#s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #c#a#n# # #m#a#k#e# #t#h#i#n#g#d#s# #g#r#o#w# # #f#o#r# #w#e#e#k#s# #a#n#d# #w#e#e#k#s# #n#o#-#s#t#o#p#.##<p>

# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #4# #-# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #f#o#u#r# #h#i#g#h#e#s#t# #-##  
># #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #t#h#e# #h#i#g#h#e#s#t# #f#o#r#m# #o#f# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #m#a#x# #p#o#w#e#r#,#m#a#x# #s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# # #m#a#x# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #h#a#s# #h#i#g#h# #i#n#t#e#l#l#y#a#n#c#e#n#c#e# #a#n#d# #i#s# #v#e#r#y# #g#o#o#d# #i#n# # #c#o#m#b#a#t# #w#i#t#h# #w#h#i#p#,#b#o#w# #a#n#d# #a#r#r#o#w# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #o#n#e# #s#w#o#r#d#s#.##<p>

#f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #5#-# #t#h#e# #s#n#o#w# #b#l#o#w#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#e#a#s# #m#e#l#t# #u#n#d#e#r# #m#y# #t#o#u#c#h# #-##  
>#t#h#i#s# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #s#n#o#w#y# #g#r#o#u#n#d#s# #o#f# #n#o#r#t#h# #p#o#l#e# #o#r# #a#n#t#a#r#c#t#i#c#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #w#e#a#r#s# #h#u#g# #b#o#o#t#s# #a#n#d# #v#e#r#y# #v#e#r#y# #w#a#r#m# #c#l#o#t#h#e#r#s# #b#u#t# #h#a#s# #t#o# #b#e# #e#a#s#y# #t#o# #m#o#v#e# #i#n# #f#o#r# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #s#n#o#w# #c#r#e#a#t#r#u#e#s# #a#n#d# #s#n#o#w# #t#i#g#e#r#s# #o#r# #s#n#o#w# #s#n#a#k#e#s# #a#t# #n#o#r#t#h# #p#o#l#e# #o#r# #a#n#t#a#r#c#t#i#c#a# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #f#o#r# #m#i#s#s#i#o#n#s# #a#n#d# #h#o#i#l#d#a#y#s#.##<p>

# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #6# #-# #r#o#c#k# #i#s# #t#h#i#c#k# #a#n#d# #c#i#l#m#b#i#n#g# #i#s# #h#i#g#h# #-# ##  
># #t#h#i#s# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #f#o#r# #w#h#e#n# #e#m#m#a# #h#a#s# #m#i#s#s#i#o#n#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #t#o#p#s# # #a#n#d# #w#e#a#r#s# #h#i#k#i#n#g# #g#e#a#r# #t#o# #c#i#l#m#b# #u#p# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n#.##<p>

#s#o#u#l# #r#e#a#p#e#r# #f#o#r#m# #-# #g#r#o#w# #t#h#e#m#,#s#e#e#d# #t#h#e#m#,#r#i#s#e# #a#l#i#c#o#r#n#.##

##  
>#u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m#s# #-# ##<p>

#u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #1# #-# #t#h#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #b#l#o#o#m#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#u#n#,#t#h#e# #o#n#e# #t#h#a#t# #n#e#e#d#s# #w#a#t#e#r#,#i#v#y# #l#e#a#m# #p#o#i#s#e#n# #-# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #t#h#e# #f#o#r#m# #w#h#e#n# #r#o#s#e# #b#r#i#n#g#s# #a#l#i#c#o#r#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #l#i#v#i#n#g#.##

#u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #2# #-# #f#e#a#t#h#e#r#s# #o#f# #a# #s#w#a#n# #a#n#d# #o#v#e#r# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #g#o#d#s# #a#n#d# #n#o#w# #y#o#u#r# #b#o#r#n#-# #a# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #p#a#l#e# #w#h#i#t#e# #s#k#i#n# #w#i#t#h# #b#l#u#e# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #s#u#i#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #h#a#s# #l#o#t#s# #o#f# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #b#u#t# #n#o#t# #l#o#t#s# #o#f# #p#o#w#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#p#e#e#d#.##

#u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #3# #-# #c#l#o#u#d#s# #c#o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #s#k#y# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#c#k# #i#s# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #w#h#i#t#e# #a#n#d# #n#o#o#n#e# #a#n# #s#t#o#p# #h#o#p#e# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #b#o#n#d# #t#h#e# #t#w#o#,#t#h#e# #s#w#o#r#d# #w#e#l#i#d#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #d#r#a#g#o#n# #-##  
>#t#h#i#s# #i#s# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #f#o#r#m# #o#f# #a#l#i#c#o#r#n# # #w#h#e#n# #r#o#s#e# #i#s# #u#s#e#i#n#g# #'#'#d#i#e# #w#i#t#h# #s#u#n# #r#i#s#e#'#'# #a#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #d#a#r#k# #b#l#a#c#k# #b#o#d#y# #a#n#d# #r#e#d# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #s#u#i#t# #a#n#d# #i#n#c#r#e#d#i#b#i#l#e# #s#p#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #p#o#w#e#r# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #l#a#c#k#i#n#g# #s#t#a#m#i#a#.##<p>

#u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #4# #-# #t#h#e# #l#a#k#e# #i#s# #c#a#m# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#w#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #g#r#o#w#i#n#g# #s#m#a#l#l# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#r# #b#o#r#n#-# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #h#i#g#h#e#s#t# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #s#m#a#l#l# #b#l#u#e# #b#o#d#y# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #g#r#e#e#n# #s#u#i#t# #a#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#i#d#a#m# #s#p#e#e#d#,#p#o#w#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#m#i#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #o#n#l#y# #f#o#r# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #l#o#n#g# #d#i#s#t#a#n#c#e#'#s# #a#n#d# #t#r#a#v#l#e# #i#n# #a# #l#o#n#g# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #t#h#e#r#e#.##

#u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #5# #-# #t#h#e# #s#u#n# #i#s# #h#o#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n#s# #a#r#e# #h#i#g#h# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#r# #a#r#e# #b#o#r#n#-# #h#i#g#h#e#s#t# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #a# #y#e#l#l#o#w# #b#o#d#y# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #b#r#o#w#n# #s#u#i#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#m# #i#s# #o#n#l#y# #f#o#r# #t#r#a#v#l#e#i#n#g# #u#p# #m#o#n#t#a#i#n#s#,#l#a#k#e#s# #a#n#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #c#a#v#e#s#.##

#u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #6# #-# #i#c#e# #i#s# #c#o#l#d#,#s#n#o#w# #i#s# #c#o#o#l# #a#n#d# #n#o#w# #y#o#u#r# #h#e#r#e# #-##  
>#t#h#i#s# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #h#a#s# #a# #g#r#e#y# #b#o#d#y# #w#i#t#h# #l#o#t#s# #o#f# #f#u#r# #b#e#c#a#u#e#s# #t#h#i#s# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#r#o#m# #i#s# #f#o#r# #w#a#r#s# #i#n# #w#i#n#t#e#r# #o#r# #f#o#r# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #a# #v#e#r#y# #c#o#l#d# #m#i#s#s#i#o#n# #i#n# #n#o#r#t#h# #p#o#l#e# #o#r# #a#n#t#a#r#c#t#i#c#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n# #f#o#r#m# #c#a#n# #f#l#y# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #b#l#i#z#z#a#r#d#s# #a#n#d# #s#n#o#w# #s#t#o#r#m#s#.##<p>

##

##

##

##

##  
># <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Junly Unariyukeiro

age: 447 years old

hair colour: purple

eye colour: marron

skills: bad man,brave,fast,intellant,clever,always in the game,loud,short temepred,singer and good at killing people who gets in her way.

Birth city: city of pride and hope for 5 years with her sister Sophie Unariyukeiro and they travled nights and days to find the monks and arrive at pomilla village to begin their mission they was sent on but Sophie Unariyukeiro got a friend once she got there she meet Emma Yamamotokibe the leader of the ''warriors of light''.

Birthday: 7th january 1655

Speacil & Legendary weapons: whip and la canne,chrysaor and decaforce sword.

Fake name: June Dayurdo

Real name: Junly Unariyukeiro

Magical chant: dark force,dark light,dark dark,no mono un ve dark arrow.

summon of creatrue - the strom is here,lighting stroke here AONAJ is time to have fun.

Attacks:

dark arrow - an arrow shoot and the outher person and made them fall asleep.

Lord of the Shadows - an spell that make creatrues out of shadow's and make them kill the emainy by going into their soul and kill them from the inside.

dark void - an attack move that makes a dark date and sucks in the emaniy and send them to death.

dark moon - junly makes an second moon and the moons power is to controll the emaniys action and the way he/she speaks.

languages: english,chinese,spanish,polish.

junly's fighting forms-

fighting form 1 - number one normal -  
>normal fighting form at a little bit of spirtal power but not a lot of power,speed and stamia.<p>

fighting form 2 - number two small -  
>this is an small fighting form with a little bit of power,speed and stamia but this form is very celever and aggresive.<p>

fighting form 3 - number three meridam - fighting form with meridam power,speed and stamia and this form can run for weeks and weeks no-stop.

fighting form 4 - number four highest -  
>this form is the highest form of fighting with max power,max speed and max stamia and this form has high intellyancence and is very good in combat with whip and her one swords.<p>

fighting form 5- the snow blows and the seas frozen -  
>this fighting form is for the snowy grounds of north pole or antarctica and this fighting form wears hug boots and very very warm clothers but has to be easy to move in for fighting snow creatrues and snow tigers or snow snakes at north pole or antarctica but this is for missions and hoildays.<p>

fighting form 6 - rock is thick and cilmbing is high - this fighting form is for when junly has missions for the mountain tops and wears hiking gear to cilmb up the mountain.

soul reaper form - dark light and dark arrow,sing amarok.

bigfoot forms-

bigfoot form 1 - the strom is here,lighting stroke here AONAJ is time to have fun.- this form is the form when junly brings amarok to the world of the living.

bigfoot form 2 - feathers of a swan and over from the gods and now your born- a bigfoot form with pale white skin with blue fighting suit and this bigfoot form has lots of stamia but not lots of power and speed.

bigfoot form 3 - clouds cover the sky and black is the new white and noone an stop hope in this battle bond the two,the sword welider and the bigfoot -  
>this is the black form of amarok when junly is useing ''dark moon'' with a dark black body and red fighting suit and incredibile speed and power but this bigfoot form is lacking stamia.<p>

bigfoot form 4 - the lake is cam and the flowers are growing small and your born- second highest bigfoot form with an small blue body with an green suit and with meidam speed,power and stamia and this form is only for running for long distance's and travle in a long time to get there.

bigfoot form 5 - the sun is hot and the mountains are high and your are born- highest bigfoot form with a yellow body with an brown suit and this form is only for travleing up montains,lakes and under ground caves.

bigfoot form 6 - ice is cold,snow is cool and now your here -  
>this bigfoot form has a grey body with lots of fur becaues this bigfoot from is for wars in winter or for going on a very cold mission in north pole or antarctica and this dragon form can ly through blizzards and snow storms.<p>


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Sophie Unariyukeiro

age: 446 years old

hair colour: red

eye colour: sky blue

Birth city: city of pride and hope for 5 years with her sister Junly Unariyukeiro and they travled nights and days to find the monks and arrive at pomilla village to begin their mission they was sent on but Sophie Unariyukeiro got a friend once she got there she meet Emma Yamamotokibe the leader of the ''warriors of light''.

Birthday: 2nd apirl 1654

Speacil & Legendary weapons: sap gloves and light axe,crouding tiger and moon-cutter.

Fake name: Sunny Dayurdo

Real name: Sophie Unariyukeiro

Magical chant:sun,sky,moo,shadow,the one that rules,is the sun,sun no an tu.

summon of creatrue - the wind is our name and the sky is our game,.A.D.A. a time to fly.

Attacks:

languages: english,chinese,spanish,polish. 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 1 - The Beginning

this is a stroy about a girl who lost her parents by the houes setting on fire and burning them to death but emma was brave and she wanted to help her parents by trying to save their life's but she put her own life in danger aswell as she was going towards her mum, her dad spoke 'get out of here' just before he said that a peace of wood fell off the roof and was heading towards emma and her dad.

In the blink of an eye and strange person wearing orange clothes and a symbol of a dragon and the phoenix appeared in front off emma and her eyes glazed like wild fire becaues he just saved her life and her dads life but her dad was badly injured and the monk (that's what they call them the dragon 'n' phoenix person) . couldn't carry her and her dad to their hide out far away from where they lived so the monk leaved her dad to his in her mind she troughted:

i wanna come like him some day a brave,strong and wise warrior of the T.M.R.O.P ( T.M.R.O.P - the magical realism of powers where people died at an early age and was ready to risk everything to come part of the dragon 'n' pheonix monk clan and aswell strong and protect everything they hadleft.

so the monk (who emma does'nt know the name of) and young emma headed towards the forest near the monks clan base is away from outsider's (the dark forcess who tried to destroy all of T.M.R.O.P warriors a thousand years ago, before emma was born ) but as they was still walking emma decided to come out and say 'i wanna be like u , protect the instant people from harm' then in a couple of seconds he said ' well you need to train hard' emma ' i will' the monk took emma of his back and said ' you will start your lessons when we get to the base' emma nodded with happiness then followed the monk into the they was walking emma heared lots of strange nosie's and then she stared at the light blue sky then smile while walking to an stone arch who is guarded by 4 monkwarriors then she entered the arch then she was in a new world.

chapter 2 - two years,she misses her familly.

Two years have gone by since emma have seen the world beonded the stone arch shes afarid that she's stuck in the monk world trapped by firends and strange people around her. emma is 6 now and she has lots of friends in her combat and melee classes and she nearly on her black belt on karate but her extream thing is guns,exlosons and bow and knows soon she has to be the best to be with the best warriors of all time and to go on secrot mission's that only one person goes on .

while she was training the alarm went off and everyone hurried off to their cambers where their masters are there to tell them why they been toke here but this is the thing only 6 of the 1 billion people was token from their familys or they are an orpthan are but the drangon 'n' phoenix clan belived their is an legand that one of the six people who was saved or token by the monks have speacil powers to summon the pheonix and its powers and many more mythical creature's and powers aswell.

so as emma walked in her cambers their was 5 outher girls and 6 outhermasters their.

emma ' what going on here , monamato ? (the monk who saved her life)he repsonded ' you 6 are chossen to wiled speacil powers and summonmythical creature's of different parts of the world and one is speacil reallyindeed she prossess the power of an pheonix. rose the power of alicorn 'n' arion junly the power of amarok 'n' aloja sophie the power of abada 'n' adhene angle the power of akka 'n' alseid alice the power of adar hiwch gwin 'n' achiyalabopa and finally the leader of this group emma the power of dragon's and the power of the phoenix!'

emma ' power of the pheonix! n...no way! how can that be?' monamato 'well you went into a buliding thats on fire and whilling to risk your life tosave your family that made u uranon the power of the phoenix' thenpasses her a sword with a fire elementry stone on it.

chapter 3 - 12.

Emma is 12 now and she got the black blet in karate and now the master of all weapons in the drangon 'n' phoenix monk clan and she can rarely summon the pheonix but only the time of need but she can summon ajatar (the ice 'n' fire dragon) when she needs help doing stuff but shes no longer in the dragon 'n' pheonix monk clan world anymore becaues after they mastered all the weapons in the dragon 'n' pheonix monk clan's baseor hide out you might say! then they get transmoved from D.N.P.M.C(D.N.P.M.C dragon 'n' pheonix monk clan) to T.M.R.O.P (T.M.R.O.P themagical realism of powers).

they finally went to the place they wanna be and i mean emma,alice,angle,sophie,junly and rose that were they want to be training and grining new powers while there are their .and now they can go on quest's with each outher but emma and junly dont get along very they were sent out to find the rimes of the 12 mythical creatures of different country's and of different contastondant of that country.

but the rimes where in the world of the liveing where they meet up with gavin (who one of them too ) and he will be looking after them for 6 years. 6 years of training,fighting monsters,working and looking for the rimes and many more things they have to do aswell.

Gavin is the master of disagues's and guns and Emma really likes guns espellicly shootgun and mini gun (pistel) which emma is really good at but they died when they were young by going though the stone arch with the names of emma,alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly so they needed to make up fake names so they can go to school , eat and everything els they need to in the real world when they was born.  
>so they picked out these names:<p>

emma-jade alice-atumaut angle-annabell sophie-sunny junly-june rose-rosie

so they are the six fake names they made up and gavin kinda liked them much as they did but noone but themselfs know there speacils and legendary weapons like emma for example she has guns and exlopsives and in legendary weapons she has flaming sword and hidden dragon (which is a dragon that she meet at the rilmes and earned it strenght and power and is summoned then went into emma's sword and gived her the dragon magic skin that no sword can cut).well i told emma's now i tell you the rest of alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly speacil and legendary weapons:

alice's speacil weapons are rockets and computers and legendary weapons are guandao and 's speacil weapons are switch blade and monk's spade and legendary weapons are green destiny and 's speacil weapons are SAP gloves and fire axe and legendary weapons are crouching tiger and rose's speacil weapons are ninja sword and morning star and legendary weapons are green dragon crescent blade and spirt sword and finally its junly's turns to tell us her powers are so first of all it speacil weapons which are whip and a canne and next of all it legendary weapons are chrysaor and decaforce sword.

chapter 4 - alice's past.

lets start with the frendly and anouring alice's past here we go:

alice's past is a bit different to emma's past (but emma and alice meet each outher though when they was little) well its starts when she was born she and her family only stay in one place for one year then move to a different place after that but her parents work as farmers for near by village alice and her family was very poor indeed so when her mother died by a disegues and two year after her father died of the same disegues .

But one day alice was taking a nap when a girl (emma) caming running in shouting 'come on dad i gonna win you' dad ' no your not' then young emma saw alice and reached out with an hand shake then emma pulled alice up and sayed ' your it, count to five then come and find me' so alice closed her eyes.

And counted to five but just before she reachered five she and emma heard a nosie coming from a cave that was near the siver lake were people train to fight for the up-coming wars between village all young emma and alice heared was a houl coming towards them then young emma went over to a pile of rock's and put some in her pocket.

then emma said ' are u coming?' alice ' where in there? you gotta be kicking!' emma ' why? whats the problem?' then couple of seconds later alice said ' i heared this rumor about a monster that live in the cave and it feeds on humman flesh' emma ' you dont belived that do u? people always make things up , you know! to scare you! ' then alice went over to the rocks then put some in her pocket aswell then they both said ' lets go' .

They ran and ran untill they reachered the silver lake they looked at each outher then ran into the cave their waiting for them was a skeleton worm with spikes on its head then emma got her rocks out and started thoughing at it! then a dragon 'n' pheonix monk appeared and gived emma and alice a sword then emma swiged the sword about to try to find which hand to us to cut up the skeleton worm! but before emma could cut it up alice charged at it but cutting it up into a million pieaes and emma said ' go on alice, i have to go now' dad ' emma come on now,where are u?' emma ' here dad,goodbye alice' and waves to alice before leaveing to go to home then alice went outside and sat on a rock then a person of water appeaered in frount off alice then said ' you are the chossen one' then went into alice's body then a tattoo appeaered on her body.

well starts half of the story but it seems that alice went the dragon 'n' phoenix base before emma did and alice wanted to protect the people who can't protect themselfs.

chapter 5 - the first rimes,two years ago.

the first rilmes that emma,alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly visted is the unicorn rilmes in nouth of pomilla town where alice was born in there and where her and her family lived in the nouth of pomilla but the cave that emma and alice went into when they were younger is..the rilmes of adar hiwch gwin and achiyalabopa the water eel (an eel that breaths water and ice to make a magic technike called oh manno lightnie beam but emma needed to do a magical chant in order to use oh manno lightnie beam to kill her apoment instanlily by the touch of her lightsaber (alice's legendary weapon)

But sometimes the magical chant does'nt always work on some emiannes (the 2nd firendce dark forecess) when that doesn't work they all use mu tu Ilama fire daz iliatta mon axe (which they use if they have no more ways to win so they all use the magical chants but before that happen they make a circule around the oppontident then stick there sword in the ground then do their magical chant while up in the air then all what is in the circal will be destroyed by mu tu Ilama fire daz iliatta mon axe the ailtameit technikie of the thusand years ago it was made).

But useing mu tu Ilama fire daz iliatta mon axe makes their power down mini power which they will need to rest to get back to their full power again but when they all went into the first rilmes alice fell asleep while dark forcess are coming towards emma,alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly in order to kill they was out matched 5 to 100 but emma summoned ajatar and orderd him to kill them while she protected alice.

chapter 6 - the meeting of adar hiwch gwin and achiyalabopa

when alice falled asleep her firends were attacked by the dark forcess but emma manged to summon ajatar to kill half of the dark forcess but he was summoned back by emma then she told rose to protect alice when shes still sleeping but the dark forcess did'nt know that the six of them are solders of light (they'd hoped that aswell) but emma notice something different about the cave that they was paint's on the told junly to find out what they mean while she fights them.

but alice woke up somewhere els it looked like a cave thats under water then a female like person in front of her then it went into her body but this time a gate way appeared then she heard a voice ' come though the gate i am waiting for you'

Then she keep on walking towards the gate but when she went though it she found her self to be underwater with lots of creatrues with different shape's and size's for example a squid-like-dog with a purple head and octopuces with 15 arms and 10 feet tall but higher than alice and emma put togerther. then a lights came on in the middle of the water under alices feet then suddlely alice felt a hand on her back and it was adar hiwch gwin 'n' achiyalabopa a water and ice spirt from 1,000 years ago when people started to get magical powers then A.H.G (adar hiwch gwin but A.H.G is for short) said ' your firends and emma are in danger their are facing the dark forcess you must help them with your new power! me..' then a huge light appered in front of alice and she walked though it then A.H.G.A.A (adar hiwch gwin 'n' achiyalabopa A.H.G.A.A for short).

As alice was still walking or swimming if you might say it towards the light then after the light dissapeared there was a gate made of ice and water waiting for alice to go thought it so she did then she found her self in the middle of the fight between her firends and the farcess of dark or dark forcess if you wanna call it but alice opened her eye's and opened her hands to of found a neckless with a blue aqara stone init so she put it on and said ' unpon is very day,the ice storm is coming towards u and the water is riseing into the air A.H.G.A.A now your summond' as she said that a ice storm and flow of water caming towards the dark forcess and taking the rest of them out with one single blow.

chapter 7- the history of the pheonix.

Now i am going to tell you about the history of the fire-bird the phoenix that emma weilds later on in this story so listen carefully now! you dont wanna miss anything now!.

A phoenix is a mythical bird that is a fire spirit with a colorful plumage and a tail of gold and scarlet (or purple, blue, and green according to some legends). It has a 500 to 1000 year life-cycle, near the end of which it builds itself a nest of twigs that then ignites; both nest and bird burn fiercely and are reduced to ashes, from which a new, young phoenix or phoenix egg arises, reborn anew to live again.

The new phoenix is destined to live as long as its old self. In some stories, the new phoenix embalms the ashes of its old self in an egg made of myrrh and deposits it in the Egyptian city of Heliopolis (literally "sun-city" in Greek). It is said that the bird's cry is that of a beautiful song. The Phoenix's ability to be reborn from its own ashes implies that it is immortal, though in some stories the new Phoenix is merely the offspring of the older one. In very few stories they are able to change into people.

The Assyrians call it the Phoenix. It does not live on fruit or flowers and When it has lived five hundred years, it builds itself a nest in the branches of an oak, or on the top of a palm tree. In this it collects cinnamon, and spikenard, and myrrh, and of these materials builds a pile on which it deposits itself, and dying, breathes out its last breath amidst odors. From the body of the parent bird, a young Phoenix issues forth, destined to live as long a life as its predecessor.

It was of the size of an eagle, but its eyes were as mild and tender as those of the eagle are fierce and threatening. Its beak was the color of a rose, and seemed to resemble, in some measure, the beautiful mouth of Formosante. Its neck resembled all the colors of the rainbow, but more brilliant and lively. A thousand shades of gold glistened on its plumage. Its feet seemed a mixture of purple and silver; and the tail of those beautiful birds which were afterwards fixed to the car of Juno, did not come near the beauty of its tail.

Refers to the phoenix as a bird living in India, but sometimes migrating to Egypt every five hundred years. His account is clearly inspired by Garuda, the bird of the Hindu god Vishnu.

He considered the bird as an emanation of sunlight, being in appearance and size much like an eagle. His contemporary Lactantius is probably the author who wrote the longest poem on the famous bird. Although descriptions (and life-span) vary, the Egyptian phoenix (Bennu bird) became popular in early Catholic art, literature and Catholic symbolism, as a symbol of Christ representing his resurrection, immortality, and life-after-death. One of the Early Catholic Church Fathers, Clement, related the following regarding the Phoenix.

Although many cultures have their own interpretation of the phoenix, the differences in nuance are overshadowed by the mythical creature's more homogeneous characteristics. The phoenix is always a bird, usually having plumage of colors corresponding to fire: yellow, orange, red, and gold. The most universal characteristic is the bird's ability to resurrect. Living a long life (the exact age can vary from five hundred to over a thousand years), the bird dies in a self-created fire, burning into a pile of ashes, from which a phoenix chick is born, representing a cyclical process of life from death. Because it is reborn from its own death, the phoenix also took on the characteristics of regeneration and immortality.

One inspiration that has been suggested for the Egyptian phoenix is a specific bird species of East Africa. This bird nests on salt flats that are too hot for its eggs or chicks to survive; it builds a mound several inches tall and large enough to support its egg, which it lays in that marginally cooler location. The convection currents around these mounds resembles the turbulence of a flame.

and thats not all there's a saying:

Now I will believe That there are unicorns; that in Arabia There is one tree, the phoenix' throne; one phoenix At this hour reigning there.

chapter 8- the unicorn.

the story of the unicorn that rose welids:

The Unicorn is one of the most mysterious of all animals. It has been glorified in folk tales, songs, poems, and stories for centuries; and it remains one of the great "unsolved mysteries" of the world. Despite the widely held belief in its existence, it has not been seen in centuries ; and the popular Eastern image from Chinese folklore is very different from the familiar Western image of a white horse-like creature. The only consistent fact is that a Unicorn has a single horn in the middle of its forehead.

For true believers, the fact that it no longer exists only adds to the mystique; placing it in the same realm as the dinosaurs, the mammoth, and possibly such unknown creatures as Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster. Others believe the Unicorn still exists in remote regions and can be discovered only by those of exceptional virtue and honesty.

In the meantime, we can marvel at its beauty and pay tribute to its unique place in the culture and history of the the meantime, we can marvel at its beauty and pay tribute to its unique place in the culture and history of the world.

In Chinese mythology, the Unicorn was an animal of good omen that came to humans only on important missions. Its appearance was interpreted as a sign of good times, and the fact that it has not been seen in many centuries suggests that we are living in "bad" times. It will appear once again when the time is right and when goodness reigns.

One of the first Unicorns is said to have appeared almost 5,000 years ago to give Emperor Fu Hsi the secrets of written language. Then, almost 4,700 years ago in 2697 B.C., another Unicorn made an appearance in the garden of the Yellow Emperor (Huang Di). This auspicious omen was seen by the emperor as a sign that his reign would be long and peaceful. Two Unicorns also lived during the reign of Emperor Yao, the fourth of the Five Emperors who shaped the world 4,000 years ago. Birth and Death of Confucius Foretold by Unicorns.

The Chinese also believed that the Unicorn could foretell the birth of great men like the philosopher Confucius. In 551 B.C., Confucius' pregnant mother met a Unicorn in the woods. It gave her a small piece of jade and placed its head in her lap. She realized the importance of the event and knew it was a good omen from the gods.

An inscription on the piece of jade told of the great wisdom her son would possess; and, sure enough, Confucius became the most respected of all Chinese philosophers. Even today, 2,500 years later, his prophetic words are still honored and revered. In his old age, Confucius reportedly saw the Unicorn for himself and knew that it meant he would soon die.

During the middle ages a fable was told that although the Unicorn was impossible to hunt down, it was so impressed by the presence of a lovely virgin that it would run up to her and submissively lay its head in her lap. Marco Polo's editor Colonel Yule affirms athat the Unicorn was supposed to be attracted noty by the lay's beauty or chastity, but by the perfumes of her legends that spread throughout Europe stated that it was impossible to catch a Unicorn by force.

The only way to capture one was for a maiden to wait alone where Unicorns were known to be found. When he saw the maiden, the Unicorn would run up and lay its head in her lap - at which point it could be easily taken by the hunters hiding nearby.

Unicorns have long enchanted humankind with the symbolism of their grace, finesse, and unconquerable nature.

theres a pome about a unicorn:

Be still, lonely heart,  
>The time of joining Draws ever closer<p>

Wait with quietude In the verdure And the Unicorn Will appear,  
>To lay his weary head On virgin breast<p>

Sweet heart, dear heart,  
>Have no fear for the beast,<br>For the Hunter will bring no harm

Where love alights With truth and trust,  
>There forms a charmed circle Those kissed by lust or greed Are powerless to enter Turning their backs to the light<p>

But those without fear Are One with Love And made most gladly welcome.

chapter 9 - training to the max

okay after the first rilmes when alice grains the power of the water spirt and defets the dark forcess for the first time and first time they all seen the dark forcess aswell but anyway so after that they went back to base thats in mexico by garaged car workshop to tell that alice grained her speacil powers by talking and seeing the speacil creature that all emma,alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly each weild and a speacil creatrue means a speacil from just for fighting and protecting outhers from harm.

so the next day onwards gavin made the girls train,train and evan more training for next battle with the dark forcess so that they will be ready and not hold back on their powers and their abitallitys aswell strenght and staimama to be needed in the next battle with them too.

So gaving made them run with water-buckets on stick and jump over obstillcall's that was in their way but sometimes they train in guns,explosives,realsing their speacil weapons and mastering mu tu ilama fire daz lilatta mon axe and their own speacil technice in private but sometime emma train's alone in the night when everybody's sleeping to regiran their strenght for the traininng the very next day for even more trainng .

so as the sun rose up from its sleep the girls are getting ready for more training today but gaving had a mission for the girls to travle north towards the elf city where emma,alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly will learn how to tame a tiger,monkey,lion,bear, leopard ,cheetah,wale or the tionil rea black panther ( a black panther which turns into these animals- tiger,monkey,lion,bear, leopard , cheetah,wale aswell as it orangola form (ture form of the tionil rea black panther).

so now they set out a path to the elf city to learn to tame a wild animale but on they way there they gonna meet bandits,assions and creature of the dark forcess which will try to stop them on the way there and its gonna have a lot of trouble getting there aswell as in the elf city.

chapter 10- the road to the elf city.

When they found out that they had a misson to learn how to tame a tiger,monkey,lion,bear, leopard ,cheetah,wale or the tionil rea black panther so they went to bed early so they can get up at an early time to set the path to the elf city so they can begin their mission when they get there.

So emma got the horse ready for the path ahead and after couple of years when alice grained her magical creatrue and everybody has found theirs but emma could'nt find her rilme in her vilage (pomilla village) and she thought that the dragon 'n' pheonix rimes was in a different place then her home town so she was upset that she did'nt found hers first before the outhers but she was wrong she did'nt found hers and she has'nt found it yet either.

so as emma,alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly was ready to set off but near by village expolded and the girls went to check it out but it turned out that it was'nt an expoison it was a dragon of fire 'n' ice by the juged of its amour is strong as ice , warm as summer and when emma joined up with alice,sophie,angle,rose and junly the dragon looked at her then in his mind he talked to her saying ' your the choicen one to weild me,i am the great dragon ajatar a creatrue of fire 'n' ice and your the pirncess of the agoneonix lords and you will be come strong' emma reponded in her mind 'i am the one to weild you the great dragon ajatar , a creatrue of fire 'n' ice and i accept your request your not a save to me, your a firend' the great dragon reponded 'you are worthie of weiding me and let your heart be pure that will lead your way now i must rest' so as he said that a dragon 'n' phoenix tatto appeared on emma's hand and the great dragon dissapered with flowers with blue diamonds.

everyone turned to emma and said ' thats your power,ajatar the great dragon now use it wisely' emma said ' chill we got a misson rember, lets get going' then everyone turned and headed towards the hores's to head toward the elf city to start their misson to tame a wild animale's but someone was watching there every move that they take but one of them totally... emma! .

so they set off for a long jungery of fighting,sleeping and cooking food so they can get their there on the right path to the ef city.

chapter 11- peaguas that sophie weilds.

so as there all are sleeping i will allowe me to tell you about the beatuiful and winged hores...peaguas that sophie weilds.

Pegasus is one of the best known fantastical creatures in Greek mythology. He is a winged divine horse, usually white in color. He was sired by Poseidon, in his role as horse-god, and foaled by the Gorgon Medusa. He was the brother of Chrysaor, born at a single birthing when his mother was decapitated by Perseus. Greco-Roman poets write about his ascent to heaven after his birth and his obeisance to Zeus, king of the gods, who instructed him to bring lightning and thunder from Olympus. Friend of the Muses, Pegasus is the creator of Hippocrene, the fountain on Mt. Helicon. He was captured by the Greek hero Bellerophon near the fountain Peirene with the help of Athena and Poseidon. Pegasus allows the hero to ride.

Him to defeat a monster, the Chimera, before realizing many other exploits. His rider, however, falls off his back trying to reach Mount Olympus. Zeus transformed him into the constellation Pegasus and placed him in the sky. There are theories that ascribe the origin of Pegasus to Pihassassa, the ancient god of thunderstorms in Hittite mythology.

Hypotheses have been proposed regarding its relationship with the Muses, the gods Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, and the hero Perseus.

The symbolism of Pegasus varies with time. Symbol of wisdom and especially of fame from the Middle Ages until the Renaissance, he became one symbol of the poetry and the creator of sources in which the poets come to draw inspiration, particularly in the nineteenth century

Pegasus is the subject of a very rich iconography, especially through the ancient Greek pottery and paintings and sculptures of the Renaissance. Personification of the water, solar myth, or shaman mount, Carl Jung and his followers have seen in Pegasus a profound symbolic esoteric in relation to the spiritual energy that allows to access to the realm of the gods on Mount Olympu.

In the twentieth and twenty-first century, he appeared in movies, in fantasy, in video games and in role play, where by extension, the term Pegasus is often used to refer to any winged horse.

Michaud's Biographie universelle relates that when Pegasus was born, he flew to where thunder and lightning is released. Then, according to certain versions of the myth, Athena tamed him and gave him to Perseus, who flew to Ethiopia to help Andromeda.

During the airborne phase of the Normandy invasion on the night of 5 6 June 1944, British 6th Airborne Division captured all its key objectives in advance of the seaborne assault, including the capture and holding at all costs of a vital bridge over the Caen Canal, near Ouistreham. In memory of their tenacity, the bridge has been known ever since as Pegasus Bridge.

So now you know the beautiful and powerfull pegasus magical creature power belongs to sophie and she has already found the rilme when she was a kid.

chapter 12- meeting of an queen fairy and a water spirt.

So on the road to the elf city emma,alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly and was on misson to the city there was all thirst for rideing 6 1/2 miles from mexico to the light forest of sorrow's they all got off there hores's and set up camp for the night emma and alice heared a voice in the forset and went to check it out while the outher were cooking something to eat.

emma and alice went to see what it was making that nosie so as they got closer and closer to the sound it more lead to a cave near a lake of the fairys so as they walked closer to the lake there was no way to get across the lake to the cave so they was heading back to the outher's but then when they turned around they was stairs leading in a brige form to the cave as they got across the brige disappeared into thin air like it was'nt even there.

So they keeped walking untill they went into a cave and they saw a fairy talking to a water-spirt in human form insted of water so they kept walking towards them the-water-spirt said ' you two have finally arived just in time' alice 'just in time for what ectally' the-water-spirt ' for us to tell us about fairys and water spirts like me and tiny here' so emma and alice took a seat next to the-water-spirt and tiny the fairy.

'Shall we start with me the water spirt to be enact the queen of the water spirts and i know about all your powers and your dear firends powers to' said we go:

' Their sex, bynames, and various animal-like transformations vary geographically. The German Nix and his Scandinavian counterparts are males. The German Nixe or Nixie is a female river mermaid.

Though in recent times such creatures have usually been depicted as manlike in shape (albeit in many cases shape-shifting), the English Knucker is generally depicted as a wyrm or dragon, thus attesting to the survival of the other usage as any 'water-being' rather than an exclusively humanoid creature.

The Neck/Nixie (English) or the Nix/Nixe/Nyx (German) are shapeshifting water spirits who usually appear in human form. The spirit has appeared in the myths and legends of all Germanic peoples in Europe.

In Middle Low German, it was called necker and in Middle Dutch nicker. The Old High German form nihhus also meant "crocodile",while the Old English nicor could mean both a "water monster" and a "hippopotamus".

Common bynames are the Swedish Str mkarlen and the Norwegian Fossegrim. Since the Scandinavian version can transform himself into a horse-like kelpie, he is also called B ckah sten (the "brook horse").

The Scandinavian n ck, n kki, n kk, n kken, str mkarl,Grim or Fosse-Grim were male water spirits who played enchanted songs on the violin, luring women and children to drown in lakes or streams. However, not all of these spirits were necessarily malevolent; in fact, many stories exist that indicate at the very least that Fossegrim were entirely harmless to their audience and attracted not only women and children, but men as well with their sweet songs. Stories also exist wherein the Fossegrim agreed to live with a human who had fallen in love with him, but many of these stories ended with the Fossegrim returning to his home, usually a nearby waterfall or brook. Fossegrim are said to grow despondent if they do not have free, regular contact with a water source.

If properly approached, he will teach a musician to play so adeptly "that the trees dance and waterfalls stop at his music."

When malicious nix attempted to carry off people, they could be defeated by calling their name; this, in fact, would be the death of them.

If you brought the nix a treat of three drops of blood, a black animal, some br nnvin (Scandinavian vodka) or snus (wet snuff) dropped into the water, he would teach you his enchanting form of music.

In Scandinavia, water lilies are called "nix roses" (n ckrosor/n kkeroser). A tale from the forest of Tiveden relates of how the forest had its unique red water lilies through the intervention of the nix:

At the lake of Fagert rn, there was once a poor fisherman who had a beautiful daughter. The small lake gave little fish and the fisherman had difficulties providing for his little family.

One day, as the fisherman was fishing in his little dugout of oak, he met the Nix, who offered him great catches of fish on the condition that the fisherman gave him his beautiful daughter the day she was eighteen years old.

The desperate fisherman agreed and promised the Nix his daughter. The day the girl was eighteen she went down to the shore to meet the Nix. The Nix gladly asked her to walk down to his watery abode, but the girl took forth a knife and said that he would never have her alive, then stuck the knife into her heart and fell down into the lake, dead.

Then, her blood coloured the water lilies red, and from that day the water lilies of some of the lake's forests are red (Karlsson 1970:86)

chapter 13 - the fairys.

A fairy (also faery, faerie, fay, fae; euphemistically wee folk, good folk, people of peace, fair folk, etc.) is a type of mythical being or legendary creature, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural or preternatural.

Fairies resemble various beings of other mythologies, though even folklore that uses the term fairy offers many definitions. Sometimes the term describes any magical creature, including goblins or gnomes: at other times, the term only describes a specific type of more ethereal creature.

Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. Their origins are less clear in the folklore, being variously dead, or some form of demon, or a species completely independent of humans or have suggested that their actual origin lies in a conquered race living in hiding,or in religious beliefs that lost currency with the advent of explanations are not necessarily incompatible, and they may be traceable to multiple sources.

Much of the folklore about fairies revolves around protection from their malice, by such means as cold iron (iron is like poison to fairies, and they will not go near it) or charms of rowan and herbs, or avoiding offense by shunning locations known to be particular, folklore describes how to prevent the fairies from stealing babies and substituting changelings, and abducting older people as well. Many folktales are told of fairies, and they appear as characters in stories from medieval tales of chivalry, to Victorian fairy tales, and up to the present day in modern literature.

The Reverend Robert Kirk, Minister of the Parish of Aberfoyle, Stirling, Scotland, wrote in 1691:

"These Siths or Fairies they call Sleagh Maith or the Good People...are said to be of middle nature between Man and Angel, as were Daemons thought to be of old; of intelligent fluidous Spirits, and light changeable bodies (lyke those called Astral) somewhat of the nature of a condensed cloud, and best seen in twilight. These bodies be so pliable through the sublety of Spirits that agitate them, that they can make them appear or disappear at pleasure" - from The Secret Commonwealth of Elves, Fauns and Fairies.

Although in modern culture they are often depicted as young, sometimes winged, humanoids of small stature, they originally were depicted much differently: tall, radiant, angelic beings or short, wizened trolls being some of the commonly mentioned. Diminutive fairies of one kind or another have been recorded for centuries, but occur alongside the human-sized beings; these have been depicted as ranging in size from very tiny up to the size of a human with these small fairies, however, their small size may be magically assumed rather than constant.

Wings, while common in Victorian and later artwork of fairies, are very rare in the folklore; even very small fairies flew with magic, sometimes flying on ragwort stems or the backs of , fairies are often depicted with ordinary insect wings or butterfly wings.

Various animals have also been described as fairies. Sometimes this is the result of shape shifting on part of the fairy, as in the case of the selkie (seal people); others, like the kelpie and various black dogs, appear to stay more constant in some folklore Fey have green eyes and often bite. Though they can confuse one with their words, fairies cannot lie. They hate being told 'thank you', as they see it as a sign as one forgeting the good deed done, and want something that'll guarantee rememberance.

Another view held that the fairies were an intelligent species, distinct from humans and angels. In alchemy in particular they were regarded as elementals, such as gnomes and sylphs, as described by Paracelsus. This is uncommon in folklore, but accounts describing the fairies as "spirits of the air" have been found popularly.

A hidden people One common theme found among the Celtic nations describes a race of diminutive people who had been driven into hiding by invading humans. They came to be seen as another race, or possibly spirits, and were believed to live in an Otherworld that was variously described as existing underground, in hidden hills (many of which were ancient burial mounds), or across the Western Sea.

In old Celtic fairy lore the sidhe (fairy folk) are immortals living in the ancient barrows and cairns. The Tuatha de Danaan are associated with several Otherworld realms including Mag Mell (the Pleasant Plain), Emain Ablach (the Fortress of Apples or the Land of Promise or the Isle of Women), and the Tir na n g (the Land of Youth).

The concept of the Otherworld is also associated with the Isle of Apples, known as Avalon in the Arthurian mythos (often equated with Ablach Emain). Here we find the Silver Bough that allowed a living mortal to enter and withdraw from the Otherworld or Land of the Gods. According to legend, the Fairy Queen sometimes offered the branch to worthy mortals, granting them safe passage and food during their stay.

Some 19th century archaeologists thought they had found underground rooms in the Orkney islands resembling the Elfland in Childe Rowland. In popular folklore, flint arrowheads from the Stone Age were attributed to the fairies as "elf-shot".

The fairies' fear of iron was attributed to the invaders having iron weapons, whereas the inhabitants had only flint and were therefore easily defeated in physical battle.

Their green clothing and underground homes were credited to their need to hide and camouflage themselves from hostile humans, and their use of magic a necessary skill for combating those with superior weaponry. In Victorian beliefs of evolution, cannibalism among "ogres" was attributed to memories of more savage races, still practicing it alongside "superior" races that had abandoned , described in fairy tales as shapeshifting seal people, were attributed to memories of skin-clad "primitive" people traveling in kayaks.

African pygmies were put forth as an example of a race that had previously existed over larger stretches of territory, but come to be scarce and semi-mythical with the passage of time and prominence of other tribes and races.

'And the only one's can see them has the gift' said the-water-spirt emma ' what kind of gift?' tiny ' the gift of imotaliy life and if you die five times doing something that is pure and they mean it what there are doing they get 3 form's to fight in' alice 'so your saying if all of us die five times doing something pure and you mean it we have an totally undieable form that we cant die anymore after that' the-water-spirt ' thats right alice but its nearly morning and you need to get to elf city but on the way back we want to tech you how to use magic' emma ' okay i promiss we will come back after we finshed the misson' .

So emma and alice heading back to camp to eat and get ready for the junery ahead of them.

chapter 14 - the long road.

So last night when emma and alice went to check out a nosie that lead to a cave which a water-spirt and a fairy live there in secrot and told emma and alice was told they had a gift that if they died five times doing something meaningfull and pure they all will get an totally undieable form that we cant die anymore after that five times dieing for something they all belive in but water-spirts and fairys only come out at night and dissapeared at sun rise.

Yet again the set of out on the long 1 day ride toward's the elf city to tame the wildness of different types of animals in elf city but sometimes sophie and junly always argue about which hores there riding to elf city but sophie is'nt the only one who cant get along with junly and her orders.

Rose woke up before everyone becaues she had a nightmare last night but she would'nt tell emma about the nightmare and emma thinks rose is afairid of that nightmare that she has beening having laterly so rose woke up the rest of the girl's at 7 am with a little BANG! yep she use one of emma expoldesive's to cook breakfast for everyone so everyone woke up with a little frigtit.

So they all headed to rose and rose said 'I really should'nt used your expolsive's emma' then everyone started laughing then started eating breakfast but what the water spirt and the fairy said was stuck in emma and alice's mind like dentomite.

After everyone's eaten and packed up their things and ready to go emma went over to the lake of the fairy's to ask them a queston so emma went over the birge and into the cave and emma said 'hello,i need to ask you a queston,hello is anybody there' water rose up from the waterfall in the cave and said'yes,ask any questions as you like' emma'okay then how can i summon ajatar again?' the-water-spirt said 'you call the great dragon by your pureness and from your heart,and why do you need him' emma 'it's about rose she's having nightmare's all of the sudden can you tell me anything what the nightmare is about?' the-water-spirt 'well there's a saying when one unicorn die's its call's it's master for help but if the unicorn is already dead the one who weild it will soon be dead too,thats all i can say i'm afaid' emma says thank you as the water spirt fadeing away into the water again.

So emma went outside and shouted 'ajatar i need you,please come' and in couple of seconds a storm came and ajatar appeared in front of emma and said'you called? emma'yes i did its rose her nightmare's are getting wores everyday and i talked to the water spirt and she said well there's a saying when one unicorn die's its call's it's master for help but if the unicorn is already dead the one who weild it will soon be dead too,and how can i help rose' ajatar 'tell rose to summon the unicorn and heal her injurses beore the unicorn die's' emma 'thank you,you can rest now' ajatar 'see you soon emma' as the strom dissapeded so did ajatar.

Emma ran to the camp and grabed hold of rose and headed toward's the trees of the draw's and said 'summon the unicorn and heal its injurses' so rose said 'alicorn and arion come to me,i beg of you' and just by the second a sandstorm rised up and alicorn and arion appeared sitting down and rose went over to them and put her hands over the wounds and a blue light came out from rose's hand and heal the wounds and alicorn and arion disappeared again and emma said 'its time to go now we got 3 more miles to go untill el city' so they both ran as fast as they could and jumped on there horese and set off to elf city.

chapter 15 - the nightmare.

My whole family is burning to death i couldn't help them then i was too young,i was too weak i did'nt have any power untill now if i could go back to then i will but that was 8 years ago, there dead becaues i was'nt strong enought but i did try to save them,i really did though i meet monks and now i've meet a unicorn,water spirt,a fairy and the great dragon ajatar what have much more can i have? how much more will meet? how many battle's do we have to go though? so many questons but no to answere them.

I battle the dark forcess one i hope i dont have to do it again though with getting to elf city first before we fight the dark forcess but i highly doubt that though people say there's a spell that the elf's use to hide the city away from outsider's like bandit's and assion's away from the elf's getting there is easy but finding the city is hard.

So we still go 2 1/2 miles untill we reach the elf city then in the morning we problemly start traing to tame the wildness and get a magical pet but traing might be diffucult to get a wild pet then head back toward's the river of the fairy's and they will learn us to do magic and defect magical monsters (monsters made by magic) and the most important thing is FOOD AND WATER! when we get there.

But i am having nightmare's but its not the same nightmare that rose had but i ended up in a dark cold place with parts of a lengend on the wall and painting of the pirncess of the agoneonix lords on a hill with a bird-on-fire creature then their's another pictrue of a combend of a dragon and the pheonix's and it's call agoneonix but then i appered in a forset i was running and running away from something like a creatrue or a person but i fell over then rose woke us up with a BANG! again then the nightmare stopped for while.

But the day when rose summon her magical creature i felt a strange feeling that someone or something was watching us! .

So on the same day we setted off again but now we still got 2 1/2 miles left to go untill we reach the elf city,so we was taking on the way there aswell which does'nt help shouting a couple of time's and i thought we will get there before sun rise's tonight (i hope so we can eat and drink) so we all thought we need a little sleep so we set up camp and went to sleep!

But at 7:45 am at night a person sneeked up on us with there tusted firends family was trying to steal our horese but one of them came up to me when i was sleeping and stabbed their sword in front of me then i woke up from sleeping then i bounced up with action and said'you dear to risk your life and your firend's life if you steal those horse's' the man said 'i you can beat me and escape with-out getting a sratch on your pretty face i may give you the horse's back' emma laughted and pulled out her sword and pointed at him and said'you better not make me mad becaues i might kill you or all of you on the spot' but men was chicken's and ran away with-out putting up a fight.

After that i stayed up the rest of the night unitll i fell asleep and had that same nightmare again.

chapter 16 - finally reacheded elf city.

After two long days of riding on a horese and talking with fairy's and water-spirt emma,alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly finally arivred at elf city all tried and wourn out from all that rideing but everyone can think about is food and water ! and the elf king ingmoore dor light took their vistors in straiget away and gived them a good houes to rest in to get their strenght back for traing next morning at 7 am sharpe.

So as they got their emma,alice,angle,sophie,rose and junly went out go get some food and water becaues they was very hungery indeed and luckly the elf king made them wear robe according to their power of their abitlaes and the power of their magic and magical creature aswell.

But emma was woundering about who were the agoneonix lords were and what power does the 'phoenix' have ! so she went to the libary in the elf town center to look up some imformation but when emma went in the libary their was guard's looking for elf ID but there's one problem she's not an elf and she doesn't have an Elf ID so she's in big trouble so the only thing she can come up with is...RUN! to a safe spot.

And emma not the only one who need's to look up imformation about their speacil and legendary weapons,magical chant and how to summon their creatrue (if they can) but they are worried about something elf insted getting caught by the elf guard's but they should know were here though the elf king though shouldn't they?

Sometimes people are afirid of me when i walk around is it becaues we got different powers from the elf's power? or is it we can summon creatrue's from diferent power's and different parts of the world maybe?

Who knows but anyway emma and the outher's went back to their secrot hut that only the elf king knows about so their save from the guard's and the monster's that wounder about in the forest's outside the wall of the elf city and the spell should keep them out if not then's theirs a problem if it doesn't keep monster's away from the vilage then emma and her mates have to deal with them.

Anyway its dark now everyones asleep but excpute emma of chorese she sitting under the tree and trying to find out who or were the agoneonix lords and why are they connected to the phoenix and jatar and mainly emma! and emma still got the feeling that their being watched by someone or something then emma decided to go to bed with any trainging like emma normally would.

chapter 17- the elf city is ATTACKED!.

So everyone's asleep untill rose and sophie woke them up by banding a stick on a fraying pan but...that did'nt work so they tried getting a dog to lick angle,alice,emma and junly up so they tried that but that did'nt work either so rose and sophie tried pouring a bucket full of water over them and magicaly its worked rose and sophie manged to wake up angle,alice,emma and junly but unforully they needed to get past getting away from emma bit ...ALIVE! so as everyone is getting dressed emma was chaseing around rose and sophie to kill them but rose and sophie knowed what emma is like on a morning.

As emma settaled down and got changed and everyone was waiting for there breakfast so emma could'nt be bovered watieing anymore so she went outside to sit on a step and looked up at the moon (becaues rose and sophie woke them up beacaues they needed to be ready for traing to tame the wildness) and emma woundered what the monks,water-spirt and the fairys are doing at this time of night.

So emma was still waiting for breakfast but emma found out that they had no egg's in the friged so everyone was like OMG I AM SOO HUNGERY so then everyone started fighting and you know what people get for fighting...they get hurt bu emma came in and said 'SHUT UP YOU DUMMYS ITS 3 PM AND YOU COULD WAKE PEOPLE UP,YOU KNOW' then junly said 'Your the one is loud,emma!' then they all started laughing like mad.

As the sun-rose from its sleep the girls started to do morning jog around the neighbour hood and but still wearing the cape that the el king Ingmoore dor light gived them to relased their sword in a magical way insted of carrieing around a sword and then everyone's afaird of you becaues your carrieing around a real sword and they problemly get in trouble for it by the king and its one of their laws in elf city no swords allowed but only for battle or unless the trainer sayes you can use your sword.

So emma and the outher girls went into the elf eastern village to pick stuff up before 7 o'clock before taming the wildness lesson begains but something blowed up in the center of elf city near the palce where the elf lives so emma and the outher's jumped building to buiding to get to the elf kings place's but they was soo many they all thought that they wont get there in time to save the elf king so they all spilt up by-them-selfs to find the right place's were the king live's.

So there all headed toward's one place each to find the king's place and tell him that something expolded in elf city and ask him if he wants them to check it out but as emma was going toward's the place that not far away i person in purple and yellow blocked her path and she had a tatto on her arm so this means thats she's on of them

emma 'whatz your name dark lord?'

the dark lord smirks and said ' i am lisa momoanto seven seat on the dark lord place and serives under danokal and whats your name girl?

emma'i am emma and i am going to kick your but'

lisa 'really? we see about that then' .

so emma summonded her sword ready to fight the dark lord,lisa but emma's not the only one having trouble getting to the places to the elf king but luckily alice,rose and sophie manged to keep a low profile so they dont get caught by the dark lords and problemly die trying to fight them off.

chapter 18 - First fight aganist dark forcess.

So emma,angle and junly are still fighting the first bunch of dark lord's that they acounted in elf city attacking the king,Ingmoore dor light palcess to find him so emma and her team of girls spilt up into one's untill the dark lords appeared and all emma,alice,rose,sophie,angle and junly are all in a group of three attacking the dark lord's with everything their got but not one of them are breaking a sweat.

But to alice,rose and sophie group their having no trouble keeping out of harms way so their like a couple of minutes away from the 1st place there going to look for the elf king so they can worng them about the dark lord's being in elf city and to put up an exart forces feild up to protect elf city from outsiders and what in the wood's aswell as the dark lord's and their master's.

so while alice,rose and sophie are going to the 1st place their going to and my to emma,angle and junly fighting out the dark lord's and trying to find a weak piont aswell as defending the people of the city aswell as blocking every attack that the dark lord's bring out.

But as the fight got more seriouis the more attean was drawn to emma as she summond ajatar to block some fire-arrows with his hard dragon scale skin as ajatar wings came down to normall the dragon said:

'ONCE I TAKE DOWN MY WINGS YOU FIRE HIM WITH raining fire' emma nodded as getting in her fighting satuas so slowly ajatar was taking his wings down emma got ready to hit this rude,mean lisa girl but emma seemed that her spirtal presser was bit too...ummm..well weird and she began to wounder what she was?who she was?

so finally ajatar finally let down his wings and emma charged to lisa momoanto girl with everything she got in her power but somepoeple say emma still has lots of room for more power and but she might need help getting it becaues what happened in the past...with their family and all,while back at alice group her,rose and sophie finally reached the 1st place and headed towards the first door they see but they went striage into a meeting with the elf king and his kinght's and trainers.

so as alice's group talk to the elf king and his kinght's and trainers but back where the outher's are junly was already took down quite easily so emma needed to deal with another two but all the injures that she's in she would'nt last one more second against one dark lord and his severent back at alice's group they made process more than emma,junly and angle so the king said to them 'go to the over place's and ring the bell we are at war.

Back at emma's group,emma was starting to rember something.

_FLASBACK_

monk 'if you wanna protect someone or something you have to protect it with your life'

emma (at age 5) 'i will i do promiss it protect it with my life'

monk patted emma's hair

_end of lasback_

Just as she rember that she'll rember what she was protecting...her friend's and here childhood firend's and this means everyone of the team of warrior's of light the dark lord 'what are you thinking off,girl!' emma ' why does it matter to you,dark lord' so emma went into her fight style move and got ready to fight again.

Alice and her group are heading toward's the second place's in the elf kings village and their trying not to get spotted by the dark lord's but tooo late one has already spotted them as they were are going up into the second castle on the stairway going toward's the bell tower to ring the bell but they was hardly no Guards there to protect the place from interder's from coming in without permisson from the elf king himself.

So as alice,rose and sophie was going up the second row off stairs an dark lord blocked their path to the bell tower and they needed to do it fast so they could go help out emma and angle fight the outher dark lord's but first befroe that happen's they need to get past this dark lord first.

When emma was about to all on her knee's for mercy but the dark lord's dont do mercy but a strange light appered as it came towards emma and the dark lord emma had the strenght to move quickly before the arrow hit the dark lord with a following expolsion then suddlely a dark figer shape came out of nowhere and said 'go to your firends they need your help' emma knowing that alice and the outher where in trouble but even the wounds that she had did'nt stop her going to save her childhood firend beacues of the pack they made when they was younger.

_FLASBACK_

emma running into the woods and soon after alice came running into the wood's too.

alice ' hey moody_emma are u afaird whats gonna happen'

emma puting her hands on her head and thinking and she came out with an answere 'No i am not afaird and stop calling me moody_emma,alice is a scarey cat'

alice ' you are afaird emma dont deny it'

emma 'i am not a AFAIRD scarey-cat-alice'

alice 'dont call me that'

emma ' if you dont call me moody_emma'

alice ' b-but that name is cute and its a deal'

they both shake hands and run more into the wood's.

_END OF FLASBACK_

So emma speeded up a little bit to save alice and the rest of the six warriors of light which there's the lengend's about the six of them and the lendany creatrue's that they hold acording to their max power of their souls and how many people they want to safe and alice is one of the people that she wants to help is alice and the rest of her firend's and from the kindness of their heart's.

so yet emma's still running toward's alice and the dark lord which alice's group face's up against's now near the bell tower so just as the dark lord was just gonna run up to alice and the outhers to kill them to stop them ringing the bell so everyone know's there at war with dark lord's so the dark lord was half from the bell tower to alice and her group emma jumped infrount of alice and said 'raining fire' and arrows of fire went up to the dark lord and killed him straiget away without saying her name to the dark lord which she killed but as soo she was... protecting her pride.

emma said to alice 'Get to the bell tower and ring the bell quickly there's another dark lord coming and i'll take care of it,now go' without anyone saying word everyone ran toward's the bell toward and to do what emma said to do and emma's order was their top goal to achieve but 'alice was afaird that will...die if emma goes up against a dark lord that it the more powerful than the outher one that she killed easily and with all those injures that emma had i dont know if emma will surife but i hope she'll will' rose thought.

emma just stood their waiting for the dark lord to come to her but she say's to herself ...stay strong emma you can do this, tighting the grip on her sword ready to fight and fire one last shoot before she passes out and goes to sleep to get her strength back but emma does'nt know how long for but she'll know soon as the dark lord come's,emma will already rang the bell so emma wasn't worried about her life but...the village's life.

As emma waited another ten minutes waiting for the dark lord to arrive emma sat down claming down her spirtal power and just when emma was getting relaxed the dark lords finally arrived making emma jump up with a shock as her blood boiled as she felt the dark lord's spirtal power and emma thought to herself 'noway i can beat this guy...his's tooo powerful but as the bell rang emma knew they was safe and everybody knew that they were attacked by dark lord's and everyone who was an warrior killed all the dark lords but this one that emma was facing but the dark lord without thinking flashded step to emma and stabbed her and the dark lord laughed and laughed untill he chocked but unfortully someone killed him right away as the man saw him kill the girl (emma) and emma fell asleep getting her strenght back so the man took her to the first aid to heal her wounds as people was walking on the streets of the village again.

chapter 19- taming the wildness.  
>Author: milly990 Word count: 1818 Views: 0Just after emma was stabbed by the dark lord which emma was faceing to fight the outher's finally felt emma's spirtal power drop so they all hurried back to the place where they left her before but as they got there they saw a man running with her toward's the first aid to heal her more quickly and quitely without anyone or anything making a nosie and the outher's just went the same way as he did to the first aid.<p>

As he got to the first aid place and looked for anyone who could help but noone was there so he hurried over to the bangauage's draw and pull out a chest bangauage to over up emma wound's but first he got a cloth and dabbed it in a bowl of hot water and put it on to the wound's but he seen her fight against the dark lord's and he knew if she was awake she would of smack him in the face but luckily for him she was out sleeping and she felt nothing at all.

Ater ten mintues passed the boy finally finshed healing emma's wound but emma's friends came barging in and looked at emma and alice said 'moody_emma' as she ran to her sleeping sister-in-law with tear's dropping from her face.

anouther two seconds later the boy finally speaks '' she's gonna be alright i just got there in time to save her life before that dark lord was gonna shut her up in pieace's before he stopped chocking to death,i know what you are thinking you know''.  
>alice''how do you know what we are thinking of?'', the boy ''I can read minds'',<br>junly said ''really?''  
>the boy ''yes really''<br>junly ''okay!''

But everyone turned to emma as the leader of the warriors of light is sleeping but the same time being strong she sometime's make outher weak and start to cry because its been 4 days not once emma woke up and many people thought she was gonna sleep like that for years but luckily on the 6th day emma awoke and emma turned around finding where is was...she was in the first aid houes then she turned her whole attendon to the door as all the outher warrior of light was there smile before emma knew it everyone hugged her sooo tight that they hurt emma's ribes as everyone stopped hugging emma and alice said '' get dressed and meet up at the traing center of elf city we are gonna being taming the wildness,now your awake''.

Emma did'nt say a work becaues she knew leanrning to tame the wildness can take lots of power but right now emma has i little bit of it and if a dark lord comes noway she will be able to protect herself and the outher's without being killed on the scene but aleast emma would try to kill the dark lord but dieing for something that haved a meaning to emma and her firends to protect the people who cant protect themself's and if they die loveing what they do and they will be granted another life but this time they live forever and never die its called immortal.

So emma and the outher's all went to the training ground in elf city to start on their mission which gavin gave them to do to grain more speed and power and so they can kick butt when something or someone appeareds out of nowhere and tries to kill them becaues their where ordered too and they will try to do it but they will fail doing so that what emma rembered what gavin said to her before they left to do the misson.

So emma and the outhers all lined up in a line ready to beging the lesson 1-stable spirtal power in combat,eeryone who was there was an elf,drawth,fairy (in human form) or a human with powers and everyone was talking untill the teacher came into the battle ground and everyone started stop talking and turned around to face to face with the teacher and ready to start lesson 1.

The teacher said ''alright people get into groups in 3 or 4 max people and start fighting each outher and rember the best person to controll their spirtal power the most and the person who blocks,fights the most aswell will go to the next stage and all of you good luck'' and everyone hurried into groups of 3, emma,mini (elf) and topaz (fairy) , alice,manit (drawth) and joe (elf),sophie,tink (fairy) and chesnutie (elf).

So all the darwth,elf,fairys and the humans where put into groups and moved into the different parts of the battle ground but emma,sophie and alice group's where put into the forest of extra space but thats not the only reason why the teacher put them into the forest its becaues everyone was watching them fight against the dark lords that showed up in about a week ago but really liked fighting in the forest it brings out the best of her fighting skills and blocking a sword bare hands in that battle against the dark lords the last week they did.

Everyone was trying their best to controll their spirtal powers and to move with their sword freely in battle but emma already does that already and so does alice and sophie does battle with their sword and their mythical creatrue but junely and the outher were still working on lesson 1 but emma,alice and sophie are already on lesson 2 - speaking to the tree's which can be trickly the first time around.

the teacher ''well done emma,mini (elf) and topaz (fairy),alice,manit (drawth) and joe (elf),sophie,tink (fairy) and chesnutie (elf) for reaching lesson 2 - speaking to the tree's this lesson is pretty hard to do so i will take you step by step'' everyone nodding in return of the lesson 2! 'speaking to the tree's' the teacher '' step 1 - close your eyes and think of the forest'' eeryone did as they was asked to do and their closed their eye's and thinked of the forest and what things was in the forest , the teacher '' good ,well done and now for step 2 - once you got the forest picture and was in it in your head go over to a tree and put your hand in the center of tree and close your eyes''

Back at the outher groups that still on lesson 1 emma's outher members of the warriors of light, ''junely was still on the sword-freely-thing becaues she always likes fighting on here own and she never trusted on her powers and also her mythical creatrue powers aswell but i did try to trust her sword like emma did and emma always fighted along side ajatar in battle and when ajatars power's grow stronger and so did emma powers''junely thought to herself as she was still in battle against her group but on the outher hand junely did like fighting as emma is!

So back in the forest where emma,alice and sophie is and emma was trying and trying to talk to the tree's but emma was failing big time but shes not the only one having trouble but the sun-down (nearly dark time) emma tried one more time but this time it worked and the tree said '' beward of the man in blue,haunting the woods at night where the starts are coming out'' emma '' who the man in blue? i said neverously the tree said '' he goes by a name called tutimanik blue and he runs a gang called '' emma '' what are you saying i cant hear you'' the tree ''beward the man in blue'' as the tree voice starts to fade in my mind, when i opened my eyes all the three groups that where their looked at me.

xxxxEMMAxxx

emma said ''what are you looking at'' and everyone pionted behind me and slowly turned around and their behind me was a...HOLLOW an creatrue that eats human souls and outher souls if theirs no human souls are left in this world and rarely they go for soul reapers souls but then i paused about thinking and stuff becaues the HOLLOW was coming towards me in very fast speed and so i sayed ''burn them great dragon...ajartar'' then a waterly-fire-like dragon appeared next to me as we both ran towards the HOLLOW and cut him in half without mercy!

Back at the elf kings palce and the elf king himself was watching emma's group every move that they take and the elf king spoke ''Bring the warriors of light here,now!'' the guards ''yes sir,right away sir'' and when emma and the outhers was at the gate of the elf city to go there houes to get some rest two guards of the elf king said ''the elf king wants to see you,right now'' so all the members of the warriors of light followed the guards towards the elf kings palce and as the warriors of light entered the room everyone cheered and so did the elf king himself cheered''

The elf king spoke ''come in my dears'' so the warriors of light came towards the elf king but emma was looking around and she saw all the trainers,kinghts,guards all bowing as they walked towards the elf king the elf king '' your woundeing why your here? correct'' eeryone nodded the ef king ''well you defeted the dark lords couple of days ago,killed hollows and i want to make you a princess of the elf kingdom now the warriors on light bow down'' so the warriors of light kneeled down as the elf king aproched them then he put the sword on to each of the warriors of light shoulders and said '' lady emma,rose,angle,junely,sophie and alice rise as the princess of the el kingdom and the warriors of light and one more thing emma i now named you emma the great,emma the powerful and i want to become my daughter and it goes as the rest of the warriors of light'' so the warriors of light raised once again every one cheered.

So its night time and emma normally trains at night but she did'nt she needed rest becaues of the events that happened today and she felt really sleeply but she was the last one to go to sleep becaues eeryone was invisted in for a party with lots of music,dancing and of chorice beer! so emma tiptoed off some sleeping people trying not to wake them up and emma tiptoed over some glass that was broken on the floor and emma made her way into her bedroom and got her pj's on and went to bed.

chapter 20 - I've got the tionial rea panther.

From all the events that happened last night at the warrior of light houes they all woke up early to clean up the mess they had from that party that they had after they got back from the elf kings place but emma was still shocked what the elf king did he made the warriors of light...he made us princess of the elf kingdom.

Emma still wanted to look up on imformation about the mythical legends and urban legends and the agoneonix lords were and what power does the 'phoenix' have but unfortilly the libary was shut and does'nt open untill 7:30 but emma has got the taming the wildness misson to do first before she does some reacher on the agoneonix lords and legends and somepeople say that the pheonix has two swords that will be needed to controll its power but emma only has one of the two swords of the pheonix power.

So the time finally reachered 7 o'cloack and emma,alice and the outhers went to the battle ground were the lesson 3 is going to be teached to emma,alice and sophie while rose,angle and junely was still on lesson 2 but something did'nt feel right on the battle ground and everyone was taking about what happened last night.

So emma walked up to one of the fairys (topaz) and said '' what is everyone taking about topaz'' topaz '' you dont know what happened last night?''

emma ''no why? what happened to the teacher she should be here by now!''

Topaz '' well last night one of the hollows breaked though gate one of the elf city exit and there are rummors saying that a man in blue killed our teacher (madam jadorine) with one stricke of his sword'' topaz said ''well lets not hope that his not in this village'' emma was cut off in mid sentance when a guy walked in on the battle ground and said '' sorry madam jadorine is dead we ran a couple of test's to if we were right in the first place'' emma ''what? she cant be dead'' and everyone was shocked that emma spoke without permission and the guy said ''so your emma from the warriors of light and the princess of the elf kingdom from last night'' emma ''how did you know my name!''.

The guy smiled then said ''everyone knows your know now and i'm a kinght and i was there when the elf king wanted to see the warriors of light'' emma turned around and walked into the forest the guy ''where are you going'' emma ''what does it look like i am starting lesson 3 - calling the wildness, you know'' the guy was shocked as he watched as emma disappeared into the forest.

xxxemmaxxx

Emma ''man i should'nt do that walking out like that but oh well i did it anyways i'm on the finally stage of this mission the sooner we do it the sooner we leave'' after she said that she looked around the forest was bare no trees swing in the breeze,no birds flying in the sky and no animals running around from tree to tree and emma finally rembered.

xxxxflashbackxxxx

The tree said '' beward of the man in blue,haunting the woods at night where the starts are coming out''

Emma '' who the man in blue? i said neverously

The tree said ''he goes by a name called tutimanik blue and he runs a gang called''

Emma '' what are you saying i cant hear you''

The tree ''beward the man in blue'' as the tree voice starts to fade in my mind.

xxxxend of flashbackxxxx

Emma sighed and sat down on the grass and she layed down and stared into the sky and though of things of what to when we go back to our base and emma sighed yet again and got up and had a little strech before sitting down again and she closed her eyes and sayed ''come to me,come to me'' and the wind began to get stronger and the trees was swing in the breeze again and emma felt

clam and relaxed when the wind blowed in her face.

And emma started rember the reason why she fights but unfortully she did'nt have a real reason to fight and thats why she was clam all those years ago but then emma started to rember everything that happen when she was 4 years old and only 4 years old:

Her persents buring in their houes as she was beening carried away...And seeing the monks for the first time...Traing with a sword for the first time...Having a laugh for the first time in ages.

And emma soon came back to reality and hided her tears away from the out side world and emma closed her eyes and said ''come to me,come to me i need you,i need you,come to me,pleaes i am begging you'' and the wind growed again but this time even stronger this time she waited and watied untill a panther showed up and put its paws on emma's lap and emma opened her eyes in amazment and sooner they gazed like wild-fire and without thinking emma stroked the panther that was asleep on her lap.

And second later emma said ''i...i found you...at last i've found you from all those years ago...w...where did u went when i was three when i first meet you...where did u go...lilly.

The panther finally awoke beside emma but it was dark and emma was sleeping and lilly did'nt want to awake here so lilly fell asleep next to emma but lilly was worried about that man in blue that emma was worrieying about today.

the sun raised over the hill where emma and lilly (the tionial rea panther) was sleeping but as emma woke up and streched her arms out and looked towards were the sun-rise was and saw lilly there looking at the sun riseing above the hill and over the distance lake and emma said ''its beatuiful sun-rise eh? lilly ''yes it is'' emma ''watie a mintue you can talk?'' lilly ''yes did'nt you know that i talk'' emma ''no i did'nt i'm sorry''

lilly ''its okay'' emma ''i think we should get going to the outhers'' lilly ''why?'' emma laughted ''becaues i dont trust them one bit on they own with the houes and the problemly set it on fire or something like that'' lilly ''okay lets go'' emma nodded and leaded the way to their houes.

When emma and lilly got there emma shouted ''i got the tionial rea panther'' and everyone hugged emma and alice jumped her making emma land on the floor laughing her head off.

chapter 21 - emma .vs. danokal.

So after taming the wildness and everything that happen in elf city the warriors of light are gafthering all their stuff to set off back were they came from and so they can learn magic from the water spirt and the fairys that they seen before they arrived at elf city to begin the mission that they already did about one week and three days its taken the rest of the group to get their pet (wild pet that can talk).

Well would try one more time to get into the labiary and to find the book about 'the agoneonix lords' that every one was talking about in the legends of this time and another 1,000,000,000 more years to come that was what ajartar told emma but that was the only imformation that emma got from him and thats only what he knew in the legends.

So when emma entered the libary she went to the frount desk and started to look around for the owner of the libary emma ''hello? is anybody there'' the libarian ''yes yes how can i help you'' emma ''i wanna find a book about the ledgends of the agoneonix lords and the warriors of light'' the libarian ''oh yes i have it...one mintue your emma the great,emma the powerful aren't you? emma ''yes but how did you know that?'' the libarian ''you dont rember me do you,young emma?'' emma ''Monamato how did u'' the libarian ''haven't i always looked out for you and followed you everywhere when u was child,now come the book is in here!''.

Emma followed monamato down a hall way and turned at the left and all that emma could find is a tv and a chair and by the window was stand with a book on it and emma went over to the window and looked at the book cover that said 'the last of the agoneonix lords and the 6 warriors of light' emma smiled a bit and turned around and she didnt see monamato to be seen ''maybe monamato went outside to get some fresh air'' emma turned around and to see lilly sat on the chair near the tv emma ''maybe his job is done for now'' and emma turned to face the book and opened it to page 1 !.

Emma is reading 'the last of the agoneonix lords and the 6 warriors of light' but back at the houes everyone is still packing their stuff and suddlenly the window flyed open and an man was standing well i wound'nt say his human and alice got an closer look and found elf ears then the man speaked ''the elf king wants to invited you,princess to a ball to night at 7 pm'' alice said ''message recived,you can go now'' the man ''thank you,my lady'' then the man disapered in a blink of an eye.

Back at the libary emma was still reading the book while lilly was asleep and monamato did'nt still came back then emma said ''lilly look after the book while i go look for monamato pleaes'' lilly woke up and said okay while yarning and lilly went onto the chair arm and landed on the book then feel asleep again while putting up an barrier and emma smiled and went to look for monamato.

As emma got outside the libary and emma looked around and said ''thats weird noones here,i wounder why?'' emma quickly went inside and rushing over to lilly and the book emma ''lilly wake up'' as emma said picking up the sleepy panther and looked at the book and went off to the frount desk and got a bag then went over to the book and put it into the bag and put it around her head and said to lilly ''i know what your thinking and i will bring the book back,i promiss'' lilly ''you better do or we are in a lot of troube little miss'' as emma went off to lilly to pick her up and put her in her cloak to hide from people and emma ran into the forest and emma sat down and it started to rain ''oh great its raining we have to watie untill the rain clears up to go look for monamato'' lilly nodded.

After ten minutes the rain finally died out and the sun was shineing though the dark clouds above them was dissapreing when the sun came out once again and emma felt like home again living near a lake and sitting under the shade and falling asleep under the tree's and staring at the sun when it shines on the water as the brids are singing in the trees and animals running around the forest from tree to tree and emma really felt like home cover by clam,loveing ,nature all around her in the forest and thinking back at when she was a child up untill now smileing always silmeing when shes near the forest.

Lilly ''sorry to stop of what you thinking of,i think we can go look for monamato now'' emma ''oh year i forgot how time flys when your thinking'' emma laughted and got up from under the tree and headed back to the libary to look for monamato so emma started walking back to the way she came but yet again no people was walking about the streets then emma heard a howl comeing from behind her,emma bit her lip and sighed and geting her hand down towards her sword so she can kill the hollow behind her and the hollow saw her hand moving towards her sword and the hollow without thinking starting running towards emma and emma did flash-steped away from the hollow and silced its back open and the hollow exploed into ashes and then disappered.

Emma ''i wounder why people wasn't on the streets and i guess i found the answer to that problem and now back to look for monamato'' lilly ''yep,lets go'' emma nodded and leaded the way back to the libary hoping to find monamato there reading a book or something like that,emma arived at the frount door of the libary and noticed the door was ripped off by that hollow and emma ran inside trying to find monamato then emma heard a fine voice saying ''get the scrolls from under the desk and hide them,quickly get them before he comes'' emma was shocked and said ''the man in blue?'' monamato nodded and fainted then rushed over to the desk and got the scrolls from under the desk and put them in her bag and headed to the door then looked back at monamato and she thought 'monamato i wish i was here to help you' then she ran off going towards their houes.

emma jumped from tree to tree to get home fast as she could to hide the scrolls but emma stopped and looked a the scrolls in her bag and she got one of them of and started reading it and it says:

one million years ago there once lived a pheonix that goes by the name of rose meaning a bird of fire and earth and it lived in a ruin but then a war came the ruins where force into the ground sealing away the second sword for the last of the agoneonix lords but the legend sayes one girl can change the ways of how the earth looks.

emma feeling happy knowing the she can change the world but sometime doing so you make lots of eminays along the way to change the world to a different state than it is now emma sighed and started running again to the houes where the outhers are but something did'nt seem right to emma becaues it was too quite for emma's liking emma headed to the frount door and opened it and emma looked around in the living room the table was knocked over and the tv was still on and muis was still playing upstairs in alices bedroom emma sat on her couch and thought about the events that happened today in the libary and the holows turning into ashes when emma cut them in the right place on their hollow mask and should of killed the hollow but it turned into ashes before emma can kill it.

Emma's firends are looking for her in the libary and around the village or going into the shopping mall's that they have in the elf city to check out the dress's and shoe's they have for the ball tonight but some how juney and sophie think they wont have enough time to get ready for the ball and look for emma at the same time so they all chose to look for emma and so they did look for emma for atleast 4 hours so they went back home and they found emma asleep on the couch alice ''looks like we found her'' everyone laughed quitely and let emma sleep untill its time or the ball.

its 7 pm and its time for the ball and becaues emma wasn't there alice picked out a dress for her and unfortullay its was a white/light blue dress with short sleves and blue high heels and a blue hangbag to go with it but wasn't the girly type of a girl emmas more like a tomboy with jeans and trainers ,hoddie and all that lot that emma wears out and about the streets of their town so the elf kings kinghts came to pick up the girls and take them to the place for the ball and when they got there lots of people was there dancing and drinking wine and beer all night long but at 8 pm emma wanted to go to their houes becaues she was getting bored but they did'nt let her go home so emma went outside near a lake and looked up at the moon while she was laying down and thinking about her childhood when she meet alice,angle and sophie and they did everything togerther.

Now its 9 pm and the guards were looking for emma becaues she been out for ages and shes a princess afterall but something caught emma eye and a big black figure in the sky and going toward the elf kings place and so emma got there things and started running towards elf king's place to warn them about the hollows and them turning into ashes before she could kill the hollow and colloect imformation about the man in blue but when emma got their the outhers were there still drinking and dancing their heads off all night long and emma went to the elf king and wispered in his hear ''a hollow is coming and i came by one today and it turned into ashes'' she finshed her sentance and the elf called for guards and to put up a force feild to hide their spirtal power and make the building but too late the hollow was already there and making the noise that caught everyone attendon and so emma grabbed a sword from one of the guards and went towards it and killed it one strike but before she knew it,it turned into ashes again.

now it was 10 pm and everyone went home to get some sleep but emma did not she went out into the forest and called on the great dragon emma ''great dragon i need you'' dark clouds covered the dark blue sky and lighting came down to earth and ajatar appered before emma once again ajatar ''was is it you need my lord'' emma ''it the hollow there turning into ashes and the man in blue do u know him'' ajatar ''it could be the work of the dark lords my lady and the man in blue i know a little of him his name is called tutimenik blue but that not his real name'' emma ''then whats his real name?'' ajatar ''his name is danokal and his the leader of the dark lords,defet him you defet all the dark lords'' emma ''could you keep these scrolls about the agoneonix lords please'' ajatar ''yea i will my lord'' emma went over to ajatar and gived him the scrolls and a scroll mark appered on emma and ajatar body and out of nowhere a voice appered ''emma time for bed'' emma turned to ajatar emma ''i go to go now cya you another day'' ajatar ''yes you will'' the storm clouds disappered and the dark blue sky appered again.

As the sun raised in the light blue sky full of white clouds floating all over the sky and birds are flying from tree to tree so emma and that went to the world of the living (becaues they live in another world and their are humans but with speacil powers that they was born with) to go to a pace called 'the pub' to get a drink to all the mission that they done in aleast 3 week ago so emma ordered vokad and alice,sophie ordered the same but the outhers ordered sake and after aleast 5 bottles of vokad and sake they was all compelatly drunk and they started walking towards demijodessnomon (a gate way that leads to the elf kingdom and only the princesses are aloud to use it)

So as the warriors of light are walking towards the demijodessnomon a dark lord appered befored them and he said:

''so its true the last of the agoneonix lords is in the living drinking beers and my names is danokal''

Emma ''what with your face,you never seen a girl drunk before?''

Danokal ''Huh...w-what...did u s-say?''

Emma ''you heared me!''

Danokal ''no i did'nt''

Emma ''yes you did''

Danokal ''no i did'nt, nevermind that i came here to fight you'' in a mad voice and like his ready to knock down a building.

Emma started laught and the rest of the girls joined in and emma stopped laughing and turned to the dark lord that was in the air and emma sighed and said ''hum...let me thing of a reason to fight you...hum not that one or either that one but that couldn't be it'' Danokal ''hurry up and make your mind up already'' emma ''its already maked up i got no reason to kill you or fight you on the same matter'' Danokal ''well maybe this will help you make your mind up...I'll killed monamato and your perensts!'' emma smile turned into a smirk and emma said ''I'm too drunk to fight so can we do it another day?'' Danokal ''fine be ready for it tommorow in elf city.

emma and the others walked towards the demijodessnomon yet again and entered it to the elf city and went to their houes and fell a sleep.

So its another day in elf city and evan she was drunk last night she still rembered what he sayed last night.

xxflashbackxx

Danokal ''well maybe this will help you make your mind up...I'll killed monamato and your perensts!''

emma smile turned into a smirk and emma said ''I'm too drunk to fight so can we do it another day?''

Danokal ''fine be ready for it tommorow in elf city.

xx end of flashbackxx

everyones up but emma,emma was awake but thinking of stagyis to defet that dark lord,Danokal and trying to find his weakness spot so she can kill him right away when they start fighting some piont on in the day so emma went to get some food becaues they was all out of food in their houes so emma is getting some bread,eggs and milk and some knifes (to sharpen her swords) so emma went to get the stuff and came back about 10 minutes later with lots of stuff like:

Food:bread,eggs,milk,apple and blackcerent juice and lemonade.

Weapons: bow & arrow,traps,wire's,gun's and vesion googles (to sense spirtal power from dark lord's)

When emma got back to the houes and put all the stuff away but from the bow & arrow and the net traps and went outside into the forest and in the battle grounds and placed all the 20 net traps that she bought and covered with with fake grass and placed the wires all around the eged of the forest and battle ground from tree to tree and emma jumped up on a tree brunch to set the bow & arrow to that if the dark lord (Danokal) goes out of the wires of the forest and battle felid an green-tip arrow will get shoot at him so he and emma needs to see in the battle felid and forest or they get shoot by the green-tip arrow.

So emma set out all the traps,wires,and the bow & arrow and the only thing that emma needs to do is get the guns ready and get emma in her fighting form even when she summons the great dragon she gets another fighting form that show that she controlls sand,water and fire! so that will be brown shorts and red top with a blue over coat with a black belt and sometimes when she does'nt want to summon the great dragon with the magical chant emma would say ''burn them great dragon...ajartar'' to get the 1st fighting suit without summoning the great dragon and can fight more freely when the great dragon is as a sword and emma always one with the sword.

Okay its 9 o'clock at night and the dark lord still haven't showed up this time and emma is getting mad becaues she want a really good fight agaist somebody and the dark lord has to be that somebody that emma will have a great fight agaist him and his the leader of the dark lord's so he goes down they all go down so emma's still waiting for a great fight but suddlenly a dark lord's spirtal power was deteched by emma.

So emma was sitting on the window selged and emma wouldn't move untill everyone was in bed before she went out to meet with the dark lord so emma checked on the outhers to find if they was sleep or not so she could go to fight the dark lord that with them as they move and speak now so after emma checked all the rooms in the houes and locked every window and door and put a forcefeild around the houes so they dont deteched emma spirtal power from aleast couple miles away from the houes.

After emma put the forcefeild up and locked every door and every window in the houes she ran towards were the dark lord spirtal power is at so emma ran thought the village shops and past the libary and turned right at the apple store and ran though the maze and past the lake wear the moonlight shines on the lake to make a perfect reflection at night and the best spot to look at the star's in the night sky but emma stopped at the lake were the moon shines the birghtess at night and emma looked at the moon and smiled at the moon becaues she rembered what the fairys and the water-spirt sayed before they got into elf city after 2 mintues have past and emma started running towards the dark lords spirtal power and to fight him in a battle.

So emma was still running towards the dark lord to chat and problemly fight aswell but emma knows whatevea happens tonight she's one step closer to get the uniatmate fighting form after she died five times for doing something pure to her and to her heart which means killing all of the dark lord's and saving her friends from harm and to protect them from outher things that might kill or hurt them and just rembering that makes emma smile so emma stopped to catch her breath for a couple of minutes then she started running again so that she can talk to the dark lord and get her breath before fighting him!.

Emma finally reached were the dark lord spirtal power is and there he was sat under a tree waiting for emma to arrive in the place that they will fight after emma has got her breath back so she can fight without getting tried really fast and Dark lord sayed ''you toke your fight'' Emma ''I live faraway from here so it will take time to get here'' Dark lord ''get your breath back then will can fight'' Emma ''thanks,i will need my breath back to fight you'' Dark lord ''yep you will it takes alot of time to fight me'' Emma ''can i ask a question'' Dark lord ''sure,go ahead'' Emma ''how many people fighted you in the past?'' Dark lord ''they was so many that i lost count,why do you wanna know anyway'' Emma ''just wondering'' Dark lord ''have u got your breath back yet?'' Emma ''yes and why?'' Dark lord ''good you got your breath back and i dont really want to fight a girl either'' Emma ''whats that supposed to mean?'' Dark lord ''becaues i dont wanna make you cry'' Emma ''what me cry you gotta be cicking me,i dont cry if i loose a battle,like you do!'' Dark lord ''w-what did you just say'' Emma ''what me cry you gotta be cicking me that?'' Dark lord ''No the outher bit'' Emma ''what this-i dont cry if i loose a battle,like you do?'' Dark lord ''humm pick up your sword'' Emma ''dont you mean summon it?'' Dark lord ''yeah yeah,just get on with it'' Emma ''okay okay dont get your boxers in a twist'' Dark lord ''what did u say?'' Emma laughed and sayed ''nothing,nothing''.

So emma summon her sword and went in her fighting pose ready to fight the dark lord leader,emma doged the first attack that Danokal threw that her and emma attacked for the first time using ''hell fire'' (a line of fire is thrown towards the emiany in a line but to diestractions them rocks and sand and outher objects is thrown at them) but with the diestractions and the fire closeing in towards the dark lord (what wears blue and his really name is Danokal) from all sides and above him all the line of fire joined togerther when meeted with the dark lord and cauesed an explosion making Danokal in the center of the explosion but in a sense the explosion is a kind of fire forcefeild around the dark lord and cauesing the fire to last longer with the dark lord in it and draining the spirtal power out from the dark lord and the explosion does'nt die untill the person's spirtal power is fully drained from the dark lord.

Emma said ''that will keep him busy untill i get my breath back and noway he will break out of that force-feild,i hope'' emma started to look around where she was and noone was there Emma sayed ''great now i am talking to myself,just what i needed'' emma said clamily to her surrondings and emma leanded agaist a tree and closed her eyes for a couple of mintues then they was a sound coming from the brushes in woods that made emma jump then put her hand on the tree with her eyes still closed and images went through emma's mind:

a houes on fire...people screaming very loud...horses and outher animals running out of the woods...the forest is on fire...a very small villiage...everyone's dead...my hands reached one of the victimons...she was cold...blood coming out everywhere...next thing i know i was creaming and headed toward the person who did it then emma opened her eyes and the images was gone from my mind then emma started looking around the forest and yet to see the expolsion dieing down to the ground and when the flames died out and emma remebered what the tree showed her and emma suddlenly started running towards their houes and emma found herself out of breath and she said ''ajatar leaned me your speed'' and in a second later a blue light was surronding emma and emma started running again but this time x10 faster so emma got there in about two mintues later and emma started jumping up & down and her fainted and everyone who was a sleep in the houes,woke up and opened the door and saw emma laying on the floor asleep.

chapter 22- Relased of the pheonix ferious blade

So after the frist fight against danokal last night emma fell asleep at the frount door of their houes which is faraway from the forest wear emma was fighting danokal for the first time.

Emma's firends where still getting ready to go back to the fairy's and the water-spirt and they will teach them to learn magic know as the art of healing and defence and which all magical and non-magical creatrues or human's use in their lietime when they lost their sword or lost their fighting spirt but rarly its both because in the elf city laws in the city says:

Whoevera goes to frount line in war and get one spill of blood on their body they automaticily loose their sword and forced to learn magic or they will become a frog.

So emma trys not to go into the frount line or get blood spild on her body and she would'nt like to be turned into a frog either so the best thing is try not to get blood spill on her body or her friends body.

Back at the houes everyone has already packed up for the trip back to the fairy's and the water-spirt to learn magic for just in chase they loose their swords in a war or battle like the upcoming battle this summer Elf city .vs. dark forcess and this battle is gonna be all out war and more blood would be spill evan more than the outher battles that elf city faced.

It's 7 pm and emma has woken up (finally) and got her stuff ready for the trip back to home (gavin's base - home) but emma feels that they will be in the frount line beening the warriors of light and all that outher stuff aswell as in their teamwork and fighting spirt and emma got dressed in nice clothers ready for the trip to the lake to meet with the fariy's and water-spirt's of that lake and forest.

Emma opened the door to the liveing room and sayed ''alice,whats for breakfast'' Alice ''egg and bacon sandwhich i think'' Emma ''that if sophie did'nt eat all the bacon'' Sophie ''whats that supposed to mean'' sophie said coming out of her room and Emma & Alice repiled ''it means stop eating the bacon,sophie'' Sophie stomed out of the houes and slamed the door behind her Emma '' Sophie is a stresshead,dont you think alice'' Alice ''yep she a big stresshead,sometimes'' emma started laughing and alice over to emma was standing and hit her head with a fraying pan and said ''go look for sophie now! or no breakfast for u'' Emma ''f-fine i will go look for her'' emma ran as fast she could to get away from the mad-girl-alice so alice doesn't let her have breakfast.

So emma went to look for sophie in the markets of elf city for sophie and emma couldn't deteched her spirtal power at all so emma looked in the battle ground's where her and the leader of the dark lord battled last night before she ran towards their home to see that its not on fire and emma was glade of that aswell as lilly was last night so emma next cheack the hores stables becaues sometimes sophie likes to see if her favourite hores is okay when emma arrived and went to look for the horse it wasn't hereand Emma sayed ''oh no she did'nt '' and emma quickly jumped on her horse lighting (the horse name that emma gived) and quickly rided past the battle grounds,past the lake and past the market to their houes emma got down from her horse and quickly opened the door and sayed ''sophie has toke her horse and is heading for the lake where the fairy's and water-spirt is!'' and everyone came they bedroom and all sayed ''WHAT IS SHE CRAZY'' emma ''she would be going alone so quick summon your horse and we can find her before she goes far'' everyone els said ''aye capitain emma''

Emma started running to get to her horse to catch up with sophie before she does anything very stupid that emma will not forgive her for it so as emma is still running toward her horse,lighting and with the outher's not ar behind her and un-luckly that sophie can summon peagaues which is the most fast-flying-horse-in-the-world and no normal hourse can catch up to a speed compeared to a Peagaues.

Emma finally arrived where emma put her hourse to eat the grass before they raced to catch up with sophie and peagaues after emma got her breath back and emma strech her arm's and legs before yarwing and started to look around for lighting but emma found no horse in sight and emma though of three reasons why:

1) Sophie has problemly took the horse becaues its the most beatutful,powerful riding horse in the elf kingdom.

2) Someone els took her horse.

3) The rope got lose and the horse ran away from the forest

becaues something scared lighting.

Emma got back out of thoughs when someone hit her with a rock and emma said ''awww who did that?'' emma turned around and saw nothing there emma sighed and said ''must be an animal or something like that'' ''how am i an animal old lady? eh eh'' an young boy voice said and emma turned to face the boy and said ''who are u calling an old lady! and who are u and what are u doing here?'' the boy ''my name is luke and i was on my way to the orphan village,miss'' emma did'nt look convinced of that answer and emma sighed and said ''get on your way then'' Luke said ''hai!'' and started to run past emma and emma saw near hthe young boy's hip there was a sword same as emma's sword and emma said ''wait'' and the young boy stoped running and turned around to see emma walking towards him,Luke ''what are u doing miss?'' emma rolled her eye's and said ''i dont thing you wanna walk home in the forset in the dark and there lots of monsters in the forest aswell and why have you got an sword'' luke looked shocked at the qestion and looked down at his feet to think of an answer and emma crossed her arms and said ''nevermind lets just get you home'' luke nodded and emma,luke started going towards the forest going towards orphan village.

It was an 10 mintue walk to the orphan village and back again and when emma got back to the battle ground where emma first was when he meet that boy luke,and emma has been thinking why he had an sword same as her? and once again she's got an qestion but no answer which makes emma wound if he is hiding his real name or something like that but why would luke hide his power and that power is to be showed and not forgoten either but i think i might forcas on sophie and trying to find her.

It's 7 pm at night and emma is still running around and waiting for sophie to come back home but its been aleast 5 hours since she took her horse and rided out into the morning and emma is starting to worry about her becaues she never stays out this late before and its nearly time for emma to begin her midnight-training-lesson with ajatar and mastering her full power and to constrate her spirtal power from unwanted guest at this time of hour and emma didn't want another dark lord to face either but emma could not begin her midnight-training-lesson without seeing that sophie is safe and away from harm so emma decided to find a clear stop on the ground and sat down and leg's crossed and their sword on her knee and started huming a sweet little tune that when emma does it the tree's start to move in the breeze and animals to make funny noise to each outher at night which would make emma clam a bit down and emma was sreaching for sophie's spirtal powers to see if she's alright and alive and unharmed and when emma found her spirtal power it was close by and in the battle field but it...it seemed a little too weak for sophie's spirtal power and emma decided to go to the battle ground to find out if it was her spirtal power or someone els'es.

As emma was running into the wood emma found leaves with a bit of blood on it and emma just rembered that the tree showed her a couple of weeks ago.

xxxflashbackxxx

a houes on fire...people screaming very loud...horses and outher animals running out of the woods...the forest is on fire...a very small villiage...everyone's dead...my hands reached one of the victimons...she was cold...blood coming out everywhere...next thing i know i was creaming and headed toward the person who did it then...

xxxendxxofxxflashbackxxx

Emma's legs made her travle more faster than lighing to get to sophie before its too late for emma to do something and emma is saying in her mind ''i will get,i will protect all of u,i promiss that i keept when i first meet u all'' emma was running and running and she finally reached sophie and there in frount of her eyes was a Menos hollow walk over to sophies body and emma reacted quicly and said ''Burn them,ajatar'' and and chain went around the hollow and the hollow expoldes into thin air leaving behind blood...lots of blood.

Emma started walking towards sophie and said '' are you hurt?'' sophie ''no and thank you'' and sophie standed up but falling back down again emma ''we need you to get to alice to heal your wounds right away!'' and emma walked over to sophie and emma smiled and grabbed hold of sophies arm and flung her on emma's back without second thought sophie ''emma what are u doing'' emma '' you cant walk with all those cuts and brusie's all over your body,now can we'' sophie ''guess not'' and emma stared walking back to the houes and along the way emma was looking out or any hollow's or dark lords and along the way sophie smelled fire near by and said to emma ''i think something is on fire,look over there'' emma looked where sophie was pointed and their was the orphan villiage on fire and emma said ''the orphan villiage,oh no luke!'' and emma started running towards the building on fire near them and when they got there emma put sophie near a tree and said ''stay there,dont move or i slap you'' and sophie repiled ''h-hai'' emma ran near the tool shed to find a bucket and went to the river near by,to get some water and as emma got closer to the orphan village she could hear people saying ''help,help someone get me out of there'' and that voice brought emma standing still thinking what happened this morning.

xxxxflashbackxxx

Emma got back out of thoughs when someone hit her with a rock and emma said ''awww who did that?'' emma turned around and saw nothing there emma sighed and said ''must be an animal or something like that'' ''how am i an animal old lady? eh eh'' an young boy voice said and emma turned to face the boy and said ''who are u calling an old lady! and who are u and what are u doing here?'' the boy ''my name is luke and i was on my way to the orphan village,miss'' emma did'nt look convinced of that answer and emma sighed and said ''get on your way then'' Luke said ''hai!'' and started to run past emma and emma saw near hthe young boy's hip there was a sword same as emma's sword and emma said ''wait'' and the young boy stoped running and turned around to see emma walking towards him,Luke ''what are u doing miss?'' emma rolled her eye's and said ''i dont thing you wanna walk home in the forset in the dark and there lots of monsters in the forest aswell and why have you got an sword'' luke looked shocked at the qestion and looked down at his feet to think of an answer and emma crossed her arms and said ''nevermind lets just get you home'' luke nodded and emma,luke started going towards the forest going towards orphan village.

xxxendxofxflashbackxxx

Emma snapped out of the daydream that she had and tipped the water on to the building on fire and emma did that for another 30 times and fire has finally been put out and all the people out of the house and everyone's saved but unfortully for some of the children there are burned really badly or dead,after all the children have been put on horse's and set off to the nearest orphan villiage and emma decided to go to elf kingdom to find out about that boy named luke and emma has found out that he and some outher's are the next warrior's of light yet to come.

After all the running and traveling from world to world emma and sophie are really really tried from all the hard work and sleeply with all the amount of spirtal power to open and close the gateway's from where they staying at and to the elf kingdom and emma and sophie finally decided to go to sleep and they might have a cliffhanger becaues they been drinking untill they went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

So its aleast 12 in the morning and emma,sophie and angle are all asleep in one bedroom from all the drinking and talking from last night and the good thing was the outher's went to a shopping mall but they only found out when they woke up and the letter said:

dear emma,sophie and angle,

we know you been drinking and sleeping so we thought to aleave you alone so we went out shopping for the mean time and there some eggs,bacon and beens in the fridge ready to be cooked and BTW alice is mad at you all for leaveing her to do all the cleaning up the bottles and stuff this morning and shes gone out to see some mates,i just though you better watch out for her when we come back and to stop emma for looking for her,bye.

From junely (p.s knock yourself out before alice does).

All three of them gulbet at the last part ''p.s knock yourself out before alice does'' and they quickly ran to shut all the doors & windows so alice can't get in and to stop alice coming to the house and after the couple of mintues of locking and shutting doors & windows sophie finally got started with breakfast and outher were getting dressed and got a shower and relaxing on their bed's and looking at the celling and looking back what happened yestaday.

After breakast everyone went out do the things they wanna do insted of killing hollows to fighting dark lords but that does'nt mean they wont show up but they have'nt showed up for weeks which for them they could rest and train for when they attacked again so emma was gathering wood from the forest and started cuting them into two for the fire becaues they live in a houes thats near a lake and in the middle of the forest its really quite and peaceful there but not when hollows or arrancars and rarely dark lords here fighting emma or the outhers for a decent fight or just to fight becaues you like fighting but some dark lords made an mistake if the like fighting like emma does they end up died same with arrancars and hollows they get killed.

So angle knocked off to ride her horse like she does every morning and night since she found her horse,cryistle with white hair and a yellow hair bow,creamy white body and runs faster than alice's horse,bubblebee with blue hair and blue hair bow and light grey body and angle's horse is called sunshine becaues it has yellow hair and a green bow and has dark grey body and junly's horse,starwberry with red hair and black and blue bow and blackish brown body and finally emma's horse,lighting with white hair and a rainbow coloured bow and light brown body run the same as a cheether and is a birlltent pet anyways sophie went for swimming lesson's in the lake and pratics her swimming routeen for the up coming compation but hopefully its not in the middle of the war or she will not be able to enter it becaues ''all for one and one for all'' thing they all did when they found out they are the ''warriors of light'' and emmas wear she always is,relaxing.

So emma is there listing to a song and relaxing near the lake watching the clouds make funny animal shapes.

xxxMy skin is like a map, of where my heart has beenxxx

xxxAnd I can't hide the marks, but it's not a negative thingxxx

The wind is picking up around the forest near emma birds are flying north to meet with there firends,i supposed.

xxxSo I let down my guard, drop my defenses, down by my clothesxxx

xxxI'm learning to fall, with no safety net, to cushion the blowxxx

xxxI bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle mexxx

xxxThere's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a treexxx

When it got on to that last bit it started to rain and lighting stroke the ground where emma was running to emma wanted to get to a shelter whereeva a shelter might be at and emma was running becaues the rain was getting heavy and emma was starting to get tired and running out of breath and aftwer 10 mintes of emma getting her breath back and emma was soaking wet and she could'nt feel her toe and emma looked around the forest to make sure noone was following her without her know and when emma was starsatifired that noone was following her and emma set off again to look for shelter,yet again and it was still rainging and after another 10 mintues of running emma found like a gate arch door with atticent sybols on it and after 5 mintues looking at the door emma decided to knock once on the door and emma stepped back and waited for the door to open and luckly it did open up and a same fellow was at the door staring at emma.

Emma ''who are you?'' the tiny man ''i'm the drawth nelifine of the knights of siverville village,what about you miss?'' Emma ''i'm Emma Yamamotokibe and i'm the leader of the warriors of light and princess of the elf kingdom and clan member of the pheonix 'n' dragon monks,at your serfice'' nelifine ''arr your finally here,come we been epecting you,come come'' Emma ''hai'' emma followed nelifine into the house and into a room which does'nt look like a room at all, it just looks like a large hall with a red carpet in the middle and candle all around the room and emma walked on the red carpet with nelifine and walked to a room with white door and in the room there are just two cherry blossom trees and its looked they autumn in there and in the middle of the cherry blossom's trees there was a cofin emma looked at it with wide-eyes and said ''what that?'' nelifine ''thats the queen of the knights of siverville villiage'' emma ''what happened to her and the villiage?'' nelifine ''the queen was piosened right before the king set off to fight with the dark lord,danokal but the king died in battle and the villiage was set on fire by dark lords and we was force to take the queen and flee to here'' emma ''did you say danokal?'' nelifine ''yes,why?'' emma ''how do you defet him?'' nelifine ''noone knows how to defet him becaues noone manged to stay alive on the first round'' emma smilled ''i surfived the first round and i cant waite for the second round''

and nelifine just stood there looking at the coffine,amazed that someone surfived the first round agaist danokal.

Nelifine ''come i need to show u what will happen if we loose this battle'' emma ''okay'' emma followed nelifine into a room with rose and laveadar flowers around the door frame and atticent sybols on it with a sybol of an dragon on it,emma said ''wait,why does it have a sybol of a dragon on it?'' nelifine grinned and said ''find out yourself'' and then nelifine opened the door and emma gasped that the view,the was the same like the outher room with a red carpet in the middle of the room and candle everywhere around the room but they was something different to this room the red carpet lead to stairs and nelifine went off somewhere and left emma to wounder about in the room and emma was still walking up the stairs and when emma got to the top they was a corridoor and each side of the wall was picters of the perforce warriors of light but each one failed the first fight agaisted the dark lords and they died not long before the final battle beginned when emma was at the end of the corridoor they was another door with a picture of an princess that looks like her,emma the picture looked like emma and emma placed her hands on the door nob ready to see whats inside of the room and after a few moments past emma opened the door to find a libary with of books and in the middle of the room was a book.

xxxback at the houesxxx

Angle ''wheres emma?'' Sophie ''i sure she will be back soon so dont worry angle and if the outhers get here we can tell them emma went missing'' Angle ponted and said ''fine and could you get me an voka plz?'' Sophie ''have'nt you had enought of drinking that,you aleast empted 5 bottles of voka already'' Angle ''awww your soo mean,sophie'' Sophie ''yep i am,now i am gonna go outside for a bit'' Angle ''its raining through,you get wet and get a cold aswell'' Sophie ''i take a coat then and i wont get a cold okay?'' Angle ''okay''.

xxxback at nelifines homexxx

Emma worried about the outhers becaues she been gone almost three hours and emma hoped when she got back home she will find the houes in one pieace becaues junly and the outhers always fight each outher and things get a little too nasty and serious but emma needs to find out more about the queen is and did she have a daughter? i she has who is she then? these qestions are flowing in emmas mind and how does the queen look like her?.

After emma entered that room with just a stand and a book and couple of chairs in the room and all emma did was look at the book out of the coner of her eye her heart wants to read it but her mind in saying no but at the same time her legs was walking her to where the book was and emma guessed that her heart is right after emma did wanna look at the book and now emma was standing near the book with her hands over the book going up and down on the book over emma thoughts: maybe...just maybe...a little look...just a little look. and emma did have a little look of the book and it turned out that it says the names of Soul reepers and the captians and lieutenant's of Gotei 13 and the arrancars and visored,bounts and the last quincy and some useful imformation and the names are:

1st Division- Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai is the captain of the 1st Division and the leader of the Gotei 13. He's an old man with a very muscular body and Chojiro Sasakibe is the lieutenant of the 1st Division.

2nd Division-Yoruichi Shihoin is former captain of the 2nd Division, head of the noble Shihoin clan and the Commander in Chief of The Secret Mobile Corps. Therefore, she is highly knowledgeable of the Soul Society's history due to her background as a leader of one of the four highest ranking noble families. Soi Fon is the captain of the 2nd Division and also the current Commander in Chief of The Secret Remote Sqaud (Onmitsukido) and Marechiyo Omaeda is the lieutenant of the 2nd Division and Captain of the Special Forces Patrol Corps.3rd Division-Gin Ichimaru is the captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 until he betrays Soul Society, and after that becomes a commander in Sosuke Aizen's arrancar army. Later on, his initial betrayal turns out to be a trick to get close to Aizen, and he attempts to kill him. His lieutenant was Izuru Kira. Rojuro OtoribashiRojuro "Rose" Otoribashi is the captain of the 3rd Division during the Turn Back the Pendulum gaiden. He leaves Soul Society after becoming a Visored.

4th Division-Retsu Unohana (? ?, Unohana Retsu?) is the captain of the 4th Division. She is a soft-spoken lady who never displays distress even in the most perilous situations; she responds with sharp-minded thinking and Isane Kotetsu is the lieutenant of the 4th Division.

5th Division- Sosuke Aizen is the captain of the 5th Division when first introduced, but then he betrays Soul Society and becomes the series' main antagonist. His former lieutenant is Momo Hirako is the former captain of the 5th Division during the Turn Back the Pendulum gaiden. Shinji is taken out of the Soul Society by Yoruichi after Central 46 rules that he and the other captains and vice captains are affected by the Hollification experiments and will be killed like any other Hollow. Shinji is the leader of the Vizards and lives with the others in the living world hidden from the Gotei 13.6th division- Byakuya Kuchiki is the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Renji Kuchiki is the captain of the 6th Division and the head of the Kuchiki family during the Turn Back the Pendulum gaiden. His grandson, Byakuya Kuchiki, eventually replaces him in both positions. He is voiced by Kinryu Arimoto in Japanese.7th division- Love Aikawa is the captain of the 7th Division during the Turn Back the Pendulum gaiden. He leaves Soul Society after becoming a Komamura is the captain of the 7th Division. He is an anthropomorphic wolf who is very self-conscious about his appearance, and so he wears a large helmet that conceals his entire head when he is first introduced and Tetsuzaemon Iba is the lieutenant of the 7th Division.

8th division- Shunsui Kyoraku is the captain of the 8th Division. Shunsui's a laid-back and flamboyant man,Lisa Yadomaru is the lieutenant of the 8th Division under Shunsui Kyoraku during the Turn Back the Pendulum gaiden. She leaves Soul Society after becoming a Visored. Her zanpakuto is Hagurotonbo and Nanao Ise is the lieutenant of the 8th Division.9th division- Kensei Muguruma is the captain of the 9th Division during the Turn Back the Pendulum gaiden. He leaves Soul Society after becoming a Vizard,Mashiro Kuna is the lieutenant of the 9th Division under Kensei Muguruma during the Turn Back the Pendulum gaiden. She leaves Soul Society after becoming a Visored and Kaname Tosen is the captain of the 9th Division,Shuhei Hisagi is the lieutenant of the 9th Division.10th division-Toshiro Hitsugaya is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto.11th division-Kenpachi Zaraki is the captain of the 11th Division within the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi.12th division-Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the Captain of the 12th Division and President of the Shinigami Research Institute, preceded in both by Kisuke Urahara. He personifies the archetype of the mad scientist, viewing everyone as objects to be dissected in the lab. He takes great pride in his experiments and the things he has created (such as his "daughter," Nemu) and condemns the concept of perfection. He has made extensive modifications to his body: his left arm can extend like a grappling hook, he can form a scythe by pulling out his ears, and can even replace his organs with dummies and nemu is the lieutenant of the 12th Division.13th division-Jushiro Ukitake is the captain of the 13th Division. He suffers from tuberculosis which acts as an inhibition for him throughout the series; If he fights for too long, or even becomes too agitated, the illness flares up.

After emma read that she wrote all of it down on a scroll but then she found out about the Karakura gang so emma decided to read a little bit more about karakura town and the gang:

ichigo Kurosaki (deputy soul reaper)

Iisshin Kurosaki (soul reaper)

Orihime Inoue (human with spirital powers)

Uryu Ishida (Quincies)

Yasutora Sado (human with spirital powers)

Rukia Kuchiki (soul reaper)

Renji Abarai (soul reaper)

Toshiro Hitsugaya (soul reaper)

Rangiku Matsumoto (soul reaper)

Ikkaku Madarame (soul reaper)

Yumichika Ayasegawa (soul reaper)

Kisuke Urahara (soul reaper)

Tessai Tsukabishi (soul reaper)

after a couple of hours reading and writing emma finally decided to go stariget home to get some sleep becaues it was 2 am in the morning.

the next day:

emma woke up at 12 in the afternoon due to all the reading and wirting yestaday her hands are aching and theirs a lot of scrolls on emmas side table emma sighed and said ''looks like i need a place to put these so noone can find them'' emma got up,got dressed and went to the frount door and opened it up and emma eyes widend that the sight she saw all her firends clothers covered in blood and emma went to check if they was still alived and emma smiled that all of them are okay and not died and emma dragged them one by one into the house and used a magic spell that ajatar taught her to do and after 2 mintues an dark lords spirital power was dected by emma and emma mutted ''Danokal'' emma said and walk towards the picking up her sword and changing into form number 1 and opened the door and lunched herself on danokal to defet him becaues noone surfived the first fight with him and emma was the first to surfive and she will be the last to kill him aswell.

TO BE CONTUIED...

chapter 23 - the rember of time and space.

So after emma realizes that dankal hurt her firends she charge and charged into killing or hurting dankal anyway she can in order to bring him down and if that means bringing him down with her.

So after dankal 5th stirke and he fianlly said ''hows your firends doing'' emma ''LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS'' and sliced dankal arm and flashed stepped with lots lots of blood coming out of his arm and dankal stood their looking into emma's eyes and all he saw was at lost,confussed and most feeling he could see in her eyes was a little hurt with her life.

Dankal was still watching emma's eye's untill emma said ''awaken,ajatar'' and with that a red flowing of spirtal power covered here and dark clouds and lighting and rain fell on the battle ground as emma reaised the creature and emma said ''burning wood in the house of flames and the eye of the dragon,new the day has come P.A.D is born'' as emma said that emma red spirtal power turned into white spirtal power and emma turned into her first form (normal fighting strenght and power) to fight with firstly and move up one when shes ready too and it seemed to be forever untill emma finally spoke ''give me your best shoot,dark lord'' dankal grinned wildly at this and said ''will you able to handle it'' emma ''sure i will'' and the real battle beginnings.

xxxelfxxcityxxx

In the four places in elf kingdom and fighting off large amount of first clss hollows considering that the warriors of light but one speacily is fighting the leader of the dark lords and all the knight's,archer's,swordman's and the elf king himself into the front line perparing for the worse to come from many years and there been a battle from 2,000 years ago and the same person is fighting dankal,the leader of the dark lord and everything was the same but deciding on emma's spirtal power she should be died now but something is keeping here fighting agaist him was it fear? was is envy no it couldn't be envy emma has everything that poeple want perfect life and a loving firends and family but whats keeping her from dieing and all the sudden a yellow hole appered in the sky above elf city and its kingdom and and dark lords and millions of hollow's came out from the yellow hole that the dark lords use for transport and with this ingmoore da light said ''rember now my brave,bold warriors of this highest kingdom from all the seven land's and sea's we are the powerfulest,strongest and we are gonna win this battle against 'them' and for elf kingdom,now fight with your lives'' and with this the swordman went into battle along with the knights and archer's set off to battle but they might be fighting for they every own lives out there.

Emma was kneeling down on the ground with lots of cuts,brusies on her body and some blood spilded on the green grass and emma's spirtal power began to rise in no time at all ,emma was back on her feet and in here fighting status ready to fight one more time with dankal even she gonna bring him down with her she will do what ever in her power to save her,save the world,save the people from the dark lords warth thats why emma is fighting him because she was the ony one who surfived the first fight and its was her first goal,to kill him to save everyone rom his warth and but their a problem thats keeping emma from realsing her full power!.

Dankal was their watching emma when her eyes came from confussed to pride and her body shook when she tried to get up for the ground but by grabbing a branch from a tree next to her and in reward she was standing up and got into her fighting status for the second time ready to fight one more time and dankal ''you still have hope and yet you have many cuts on your body but still you think you can beat me'' emma grinned ''so if i died try but your going down with,dankal'' and with that emma ran up to dankal and dankal thought ''silly girl,she young she got plenty of things to learn and why is she like this'' but his thoughs was cut off from wwhen emma said ''no mano ajatar,No return,Silver Rathalos,fire storm,FULL POWER'' and with that the forest's started to catch fire and a dark and light spirtal power covered up dankal but mean while in the monk hide out.

xxxatxxthexxmonksxxbasexxx

2 weeks ago -

All the monks was ready for battle when emma arrived with monamato in her arms and his blood all over her clothers and her eyes was red with all the crying from that night becaues of his death,emma wanted to know who killed him and she know that the monks know who or what killed monamato but they said nothing and took monamato from her hold and went to the grave yard and dig a hole for monamato.

Emma was standing there watching when they lifted monamato into the grave but emma felt sad and guilty about what happened to monamato emma was effected really badly but she wasn't the only one has been effected by his death it was Li chan sparrow the leader of the monks and thrown to the kingdom of neverdile and it was the first time emma seen him in person becaues everytime gavin had a mission all the six of them only got to hear his voice which saddened emma even more but then someone walked towards emma and said ''your emma,right?'' emma ''h-hai'' monk ''my names Li chan sparrow'' emma ''but aren't you supposed to be old?''

Li chan sparrow laughted at this and after two mintues of laughing he came at a stop and looked at emma but emma was looking at monamato grave with a sad look then he finally said ''he wirted a letter to you,here take it and he always said you have some pirde in you but you will know the answers that you seek pretty soon,so dont worry'' emma took the letter from Li chan sparrow and muttered a 'thank you' and bowed and then Li chan sparrow walked away to talk to outher monks and emma smiled and looked at the letter in her hand and she looked at it for an amount of mintues and finally opened it open and emma read:

Dear Emma,

When you will get this letter from Li chan sparrow i woud already been passed on and you will soon find out the meaning of the power and you and ajatar formed a bond and we called it ''the bond for life'' which means if you fight someone who's higher level of spirtal power than you and you are one! i can't tell you what i mean from that you need to find out yourself when the times right you know what to do.

My greatest respect emma-sensai,

Your beloved firend and family,

Has now resighed as sensai and now know as monmatao,

Monamato-sensai.

.p.s. you as now taken my place as the 5th sensai and now your emma-sensai.

emma stopped reading the letter to go home and sleep.

present day 15 hundred hours-

all the monks and the students was allowed to carry their staff's with them as know the code red has change to all-out-war when everything got kicked off in elf city & kingdom and saying that emma's fighting the dark lrod leader and all sensai's was to report to the head chambers for imformation reguarding the battle.

After all the sensai's appered in the head chambers and so Li chan sparrow said ''we at war and right now emma-sensai is taking care of the dark lord,dankal but at 18 hundred hours an yellow hole will appered here aswell but before then someone has to go to Soul Society and tell them to stay out of his fight and keep the warriors of light hidden for their own good!'' the sensai's looked at eachouther and nodded their head in agreement Li chan sparrow said ''good,the 7th sensai need someone to go to soul society or get someone to do it for us'' with that one hand went up Li chan sparrow ''yes 7th sensai got a qestion or an answer?'' the 7th sensai ''an answer,Li chan sparrow'' Li chan sparrow nodded his head for him to go on the 7th sensai ''as far i know their one man who was an captian of soul society but got banned but as far as we know he can send someone their to it for us?'' Li chan sparrow said ''the names?'' the 7th sensai ''Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai'' Li chan sparrow said ''the name of the captian?'' the 7th sensai ''Urahara Kisuke,sir!'' Li chan sparrow said ''contact him right away! and your dismissed and contact gavin to tell him what is going on'' and that was that the monks called Urahara Kisuke to tell soul society to stay out of the war or battle as they say and they tryed to contact gavin but failed cased by the sandstorms coming from mexico and so they could not talk to him or couldn't send anyone becaues their was at war.

After emma called her full power she was the same as an dark lord spirtal power and dankal was just coping stopping the attacks from emma but emma has got to admit that she was full of hope when she saw him kneeing on the floor catching for breath with she realsed her full power.

xxxflashbackxxx

after the smoke and dust dissapered away from the battle ground and there she saw dankal on his knee's on the floor,catching breath and dankal spoke ''w-what was that?'' he qestionly asked and smiled and said ''that is my full power,dark lord'' dankal ''but you was covered in dark and light spital power but how can you use that! t-that power is one of the god's! how can an mere human like you! how can you that power? anyway just how old are you anyway?'' emma smiled and said ''my names Emma Yamamotokibe and i am 449 year old and i am 5th senasi of the monks,daughter of the elf king and the leader of the warriors of light!'' dankal looked shocked and then emma said ''do not let your guard down for even one second,dankal and here i come!''

xxxendxxoffxxlashbackxx

emma's there looking at dankal on his knees once more time but this time he had cuts all over his body and blood pouring out of the cuts and emma looked into his eyes and his eyes only showed...pain and emma said ''why do you feel pained,dankal?'' dankal head snaped up and looked into emma's eye and said ''b-becaues i am weak and i have to admit you are strong but sorry to break your bubble i haven't realsed my full power yet'' emma said ''f-full p-power?'' dankal said ''yes full power, have you even seen this?'' emma brought her gazed down from dankal eye's and emma's eye's travel down to dankal's hip and emma sawed an zanpakuto and emma said ''an zanpakuto'' and dankal said ''yes we was an soul reaper but a dark force took over us and took over the land we onced rule over and our city was at peace before she came the grand high witch,senarmort came and overed the land in darkness and took me and my firend to become t-this a monster noone of us wanted to do it'' emma said ''then why didn't you run away from her,then?'' dankal ''i tryed,we tryed but it didn't work so we came this but...now their now no piont'' and dankal thought ''lets see if she believes that'' and emma said ''tsk,i gonna check up on my firends'' and with that emma turned on her heel and walked away.

Dankal thought it was the best moment to realise his power so her got up from the floor and yelled ''SWALLOW THEM,BUMANIDATE'' and with that dark spirtal power covered dankal and caues emma to turn around and looked at him with wide-eyes and emma said ''burning wood in the house of flames and the eye o the dragon,new the day has come P.A.D is born'' thunder,lighting and rain overed the battle ground and a blueish light fell to the earth and gived off an huge roar as he appered in his fighting form and covered in silver body suit and he took his status behinded emma and ajatar said to emma ''you wanna kill this dark lord with everything you got right?'' emma nodded her head to ajatar and ajatar said ''when hecomes out of the smoke,put every moment of your live in this one finale move and i mean put everything and dont let your guard down,emma'' emma nodded her head in understanding what he said and an voice said ''i am impressed of you Emma Yamamotokibe no wonder why so many people believe that you can kill me'' emma smiled and said ''yep'' and with that emma rasied her sword aboved her head and dark and light spirtal power covered her body one more time and emma closed her eyes and rembered everything that she had in this life.

xxxxflashback'sxxxx

the time i first meet monamato when i was young -

emma decided to come out and say 'i wanna be like u , protect the instant people from harm' then in a couple of seconds he said ' well you need to train hard' emma ' i will' the monk took emma of his back and said ' you will start your lessons when we get to the base' emma nodded with happiness.

when i found out that i was an warrior of light and i was their leader -

emma ' what going on here , monamato ? (the monk who saved her life) he repsonded ' you 6 are chossen to wiled speacil powers and summon mythical creature's of different parts of the world and one is speacil really indeed she prossess the power of an pheonix. rose the power of alicorn 'n' arion junly the power of amarok 'n' aloja sophie the power of abada 'n' adhene angle the power of akka 'n' alseid alice the power of adar hiwch gwin 'n' achiyalabopa and finally the leader of this group emma the power of dragon's and the power of the phoenix!'

emma ' power of the pheonix! n...no way! how can that be?' monamato ' well you went into a buliding thats on fire and whilling to risk your life to save your family that made u uranon the power of the phoenix' then passes her a sword with a fire elementry stone on it.

the first time i meet alice -

But one day alice was taking a nap when a girl (emma) caming running in shouting 'come on dad i gonna win you' dad ' no your not' then young emma saw alice and reached out with an hand shake then emma pulled alice up and sayed ' your it, count to five then come and find me' so alice closed her eyes.

And counted to five but just before she reachered five she and emma heard a nosie coming from a cave that was near the siver lake were people train to fight for the up-coming wars between village all young emma and alice heared was a houl coming towards them then young emma went over to a pile of rock's and put some in her pocket.

then emma said ' are u coming?' alice ' where in there? you gotta be kicking!' emma ' why? whats the problem?' then couple of seconds later alice said ' i heared this rumor about a monster that live in the cave and it feeds on humman flesh' emma ' you dont belived that do u? people always make things up , you know! to scare you! ' then alice went over to the rocks then put some in her pocket aswell then they both said ' lets go' .

when i meet the water-spirt and the fairy-

emma and alice went to see what it was making that nosie so as they got closer and closer to the sound it more lead to a cave near a lake of the fairys so as they walked closer to the lake there was no way to get across the lake to the cave so they was heading back to the outher's but then when they turned around they was stairs leading in a brige form to the cave as they got across the brige disappeared into thin air like it was'nt even there.

i felt happy when i was told if i die 5 times i become imortal -

'And the only one's can see them has the gift' said the-water-spirt emma ' what kind of gift?' tiny ' the gift of imotaliy life and if you die five times doing something that is pure and they mean it what there are doing they get 3 form's to fight in' alice 'so your saying if all of us die five times doing something pure and you mean it we have an totally undieable form that we cant die anymore after that' the-water-spirt ' thats right alice but its nearly morning and you need to get to elf city but on the way back we want to tech you how to use magic' emma ' okay i promiss we will come back after we finshed the misson' .

when every one started laughting -

so emma was still waiting for breakfast but emma found out that they had no egg's in the friged so everyone was like OMG I AM SOO HUNGERY so then everyone started fighting and you know what people get for fighting...they get hurt bu emma came in and said 'SHUT UP YOU DUMMYS ITS 3 PM AND YOU COULD WAKE PEOPLE UP,YOU KNOW' then junly said 'Your the one is loud,emma!' then they all started laughing like mad.

when monamato told her if she wanted to protect someone she has to do it-

monk 'if you wanna protect someone or something you have to protect it with your life' emma (at age 5) 'i will i do promiss it protect it with my life'

monk patted emma's hair

when i and alice made that pack when i was young -

emma running into the woods and soon after alice came running into the wood's ' hey moody_emma are u afaird whats gonna happen'emma puting her hands on her head and thinking and she came out with an answere 'No i am not afaird and stop calling me moody_emma,alice is a scarey cat' alice ' you are afaird emma dont deny it' emma 'i am not a AFAIRD scarey-cat-alice' alice 'dont call me that' emma ' if you dont call me moody_emma' alice ' b-but that name is cute and its a deal' they both shake hands and run more into the wood's

when i felt happy when the elf king took us in -

The elf king spoke ''come in my dears'' so the warriors of light came towards the elf king but emma was looking around and she saw all the trainers,kinghts,guards all bowing as they walked towards the elf king the elf king '' your woundeing why your here? correct'' eeryone nodded the ef king ''well you defeted the dark lords couple of days ago,killed hollows and i want to make you a princess of the elf kingdom now the warriors on light bow down'' so the warriors of light kneeled down as the elf king aproched them then he put the sword on to each of the warriors of light shoulders and said '' lady emma,rose,angle,junely,sophie and alice rise as the princess of the el kingdom and the warriors of light and one more thing emma i now named you emma the great,emma the powerful and i want to become my daughter and it goes as the rest of the warriors of light'' so the warriors of light raised once again every one cheered.

when i found lilly again -

And emma soon came back to reality and hided her tears away from the out side world and emma closed her eyes and said ''come to me,come to me i need you,i need you,come to me,pleaes i am begging you'' and the wind growed again but this time even stronger this time she waited and watied untill a panther showed up and put its paws on emma's lap and emma opened her eyes in amazment and sooner they gazed like wild-fire and without thinking emma stroked the panther that was asleep on her lap.

And second later emma said ''i...i found you...at last i've found you from all those years ago...w...where did u went when i was three when i first meet you...where did u go...lilly.

The panther finally awoke beside emma but it was dark and emma was sleeping and lilly did'nt want to awake here so lilly fell asleep next to emma but lilly was worried about that man in blue that emma was worrieying about today.

the sun raised over the hill where emma and lilly (the tionial rea panther) was sleeping but as emma woke up and streched her arms out and looked towards were the sun-rise was and saw lilly there looking at the sun riseing above the hill and over the distance lake and emma said ''its beatuiful sun-rise eh? lilly ''yes it is'' emma ''watie a mintue you can talk?'' lilly ''yes did'nt you know that i talk'' emma ''no i did'nt i'm sorry''

lilly ''its okay'' emma ''i think we should get going to the outhers'' lilly ''why?'' emma laughted ''becaues i dont trust them one bit on they own with the houes and the problemly set it on fire or something like that'' lilly ''okay lets go'' emma nodded and leaded the way to their houes.

the second time that i seen monatmato -

So when emma entered the libary she went to the frount desk and started to look around for the owner of the libary emma ''hello? is anybody there'' the libarian ''yes yes how can i help you'' emma ''i wanna find a book about the ledgends of the agoneonix lords and the warriors of light'' the libarian ''oh yes i have it...one mintue your emma the great,emma the powerful aren't you? emma ''yes but how did you know that?'' the libarian ''you dont rember me do you,young emma?'' emma ''Monamato how did u'' the libarian ''haven't i always looked out for you and followed you everywhere when u was child,now come the book is in here!''.

me finding out the new warriors of light are born -

Emma got back out of thoughs when someone hit her with a rock and emma said ''awww who did that?'' emma turned around and saw nothing there emma sighed and said ''must be an animal or something like that'' ''how am i an animal old lady? eh eh'' an young boy voice said and emma turned to face the boy and said ''who are u calling an old lady! and who are u and what are u doing here?'' the boy ''my name is luke and i was on my way to the orphan village,miss'' emma did'nt look convinced of that answer and emma sighed and said ''get on your way then'' Luke said ''hai!'' and started to run past emma and emma saw near hthe young boy's hip there was a sword same as emma's sword and emma said ''wait'' and the young boy stoped running and turned around to see emma walking towards him,Luke ''what are u doing miss?'' emma rolled her eye's and said ''i dont thing you wanna walk home in the forset in the dark and there lots of monsters in the forest aswell and why have you got an sword'' luke looked shocked at the qestion and looked down at his feet to think of an answer and emma crossed her arms and said ''nevermind lets just get you home'' luke nodded and emma,luke started going towards the forest going towards orphan village.

Emma got back out of thoughs when someone hit her with a rock and emma said ''awww who did that?'' emma turned around and saw nothing there emma sighed and said ''must be an animal or something like that'' ''how am i an animal old lady? eh eh'' an young boy voice said and emma turned to face the boy and said ''who are u calling an old lady! and who are u and what are u doing here?'' the boy ''my name is luke and i was on my way to the orphan village,miss'' emma did'nt look convinced of that answer and emma sighed and said ''get on your way then'' Luke said ''hai!'' and started to run past emma and emma saw near hthe young boy's hip there was a sword same as emma's sword and emma said ''wait'' and the young boy stoped running and turned around to see emma walking towards him,Luke ''what are u doing miss?'' emma rolled her eye's and said ''i dont thing you wanna walk home in the forset in the dark and there lots of monsters in the forest aswell and why have you got an sword'' luke looked shocked at the qestion and looked down at his feet to think of an answer and emma crossed her arms and said ''nevermind lets just get you home'' luke nodded and emma,luke started going towards the forest going towards orphan village.

xxxendxxxofxxxflashbackxxx

i opened my eyes and i felt happy if i was gonna dir i was gonna do it my style and i said ''hell fire'' and i sent it strainget to dankal but something was different to my hell fire attack move it felt a little bit stronger than before and i felt more alive than normal and i she outloud to myself ''did it work?'' laughing was heared coming from the smoke and dankal steped out with only one cut recived from that attack just now and dankal said ''dark fire'' and with that an dark force pulled me down to the floor and then i heared dankal say ''kill,BUMANIDATE'' and he was walking towards her,very slow.

TO BE CONTIENED...

chapter 24- Help from elf city and monks.

Emma was on the floor with lots of cuts and lots of blood coming out of the cuts and dankal was only 10 feet away from me walking very very slowly and emma was trying to get up but she failed everytime and emma tryed again to stand up but sadly it falied again.

xxxemmasxxxthoughtsxxx

I feel weak and i feel that my power is slowly fading away and i tryed to get up from the gound but it never worked,i keeped failing and failing everything time i tryed.

i couldn't give up now,i couldn't,i need to win this for us,for them.

Dankal said ''your not gonna give up,hope are you?'' he asked questionly emma said ''No way i am giveing up'' dankal was still making is way to emma to finsh her off dankal said ''why is that then?'' emma said ''i dont have a reason to have hope but i still do!'' dankal said ''maybe i should end it?'' emma said ''go dig a hole and die in it'' dankal said ''that was cold,young girl'' emma smiled and said ''i'm still young i agree with that but you gotta admit i do put up a fight!'' dankal said ''you do put up a fight i gotta admit too but unfortully every road leads to an dead end'' and as emma looked up dankal was there riseing his sword in the air and dankal ''see you in your next life,wea-'' dankal was cut off becaues one little boy from the bushes thrown a rock at dankal and dankal stopped his sword at emma's arm and turned to look at the boy and emma did the same thing and emmas eyes wided at the sight before her.

xxxflashbackxxx

Emma got back out of thoughs when someone hit her with a rock and emma said ''awww who did that?'' emma turned around and saw nothing there emma sighed and said ''must be an animal or something like that'' ''how am i an animal old lady? eh eh'' an young boy voice said and emma turned to face the boy and said ''who are u calling an old lady! and who are u and what are u doing here?'' the boy ''my name is luke and i was on my way to the orphan village,miss'' emma did'nt look convinced of that answer and emma sighed and said ''get on your way then'' Luke said ''hai!'' and started to run past emma and emma saw near hthe young boy's hip there was a sword same as emma's sword and emma said ''wait'' and the young boy stoped running and turned around to see emma walking towards him,Luke ''what are u doing miss?'' emma rolled her eye's and said ''i dont thing you wanna walk home in the forset in the dark and there lots of monsters in the forest aswell and why have you got an sword'' luke looked shocked at the qestion and looked down at his feet to think of an answer and emma crossed her arms and said ''nevermind lets just get you home'' luke nodded and emma,luke started going towards the forest going towards orphan village.

Emma got back out of thoughs when someone hit her with a rock and emma said ''awww who did that?'' emma turned around and saw nothing there emma sighed and said ''must be an animal or something like that'' ''how am i an animal old lady? eh eh'' an young boy voice said and emma turned to face the boy and said ''who are u calling an old lady! and who are u and what are u doing here?'' the boy ''my name is luke and i was on my way to the orphan village,miss'' emma did'nt look convinced of that answer and emma sighed and said ''get on your way then'' Luke said ''hai!'' and started to run past emma and emma saw near hthe young boy's hip there was a sword same as emma's sword and emma said ''wait'' and the young boy stoped running and turned around to see emma walking towards him,Luke ''what are u doing miss?'' emma rolled her eye's and said ''i dont thing you wanna walk home in the forset in the dark and there lots of monsters in the forest aswell and why have you got an sword'' luke looked shocked at the qestion and looked down at his feet to think of an answer and emma crossed her arms and said ''nevermind lets just get you home'' luke nodded and emma,luke started going towards the forest going towards orphan village.

xxxendxxxofxxxflashbackxxx

emma was brought back when dankal suddlenly turned around and started waking towards luke and emma's eye wided at this and emma said ''leave him alone,his just a child,dark lord'' dankal's movements came half way from emma to luke and dankal just turned his head and looked at emma and said ''what if i dont'' emma said ''i dont know but i thing of something'' dankal laught an evil laught and this cauesed luke and emma to have an shiver down their spine's and dankal returned walking towards luke and when dankal stopped before luke he said ''any last words,boy!'' and emma tryed to get up with all the strenght all she had leaft in her and she tryed and tryed but failed and then emma saw dankal rasie his sword above his head and emma called out ''fire shelid'' and after that a sheild was paced between dankal and luke but that didn't stop dankal slashing her sword against emma's fire sheild and it fell to pieaces on the ground and dankal rised his sword once again and emma finally found to stand up but her legs was still wobbling like made and emma made an run towards dankal and luke and emma stepped infornt of luke and dankals sword made a cut across her chest and emma fell to the ground gasping for air and blood pouring out of the cuts that emma had gottan from the fight.

Dankal said ''your pathic,emma i shall let outher dark lords kill you'' and with that he pulled out a cube and put it to the air and yellowish hole appered in the sky and millions of hollows and dark lords came out of it.

xxxatxxthexxmonksxxbasexxx

In two hours the war will begin here in the monks base but for now the sensai has been gathered once again in the head chambers for reforcements for the world of the living and the warriors of light and all the sensai's gathered up and along with here trainers and commards.

Li chan sparrow was waiting for everyone to stop talking and when it did Li chan sparrow finally speaks ''senasai 1st,2nd and all the way up to 10 you will go to where the warriors of light are and myself will company you when i finshed here'' as he said that the sensai from 1 to 10 went to the demijodessnomon gate that was placed 2 mintues ago and once they left Li chan sparrow spoke again ''senasi from 11 to 20 will go to mexico where gavin is and my son-in-law will come with you'' the sensai's 11 to 20 left to go to mexico and Li chan sparrow said '' sensai's 21 to 30 will go to karakura town and keep hidden from soul reapers and arrancars'' sensai's 21 to 30 left and Li chan sparrow spoke once again '' sensai's 31 to 40 will go to elf kingdom right away theres lot of people injured there aswell and this is it,and the rest of you get readt for battle less than one hour away,your dismissed'' and with that sensai's 31 to 40 went to elf kingdom to help out and the rest of the monks get ready for battle.

Emma was looking at the floor and not paying attion towards the dark lords and the millions of hollows about near her home and in the word of the liveing flying around in the air to find soul's to eat or hight level of spirtal power to fight agaist and evil laught brought emma to look at the dark lord infrount of her with his sword in the air and dankal said ''lets end this'' and with that dankal rised his sword in the air and bringed it down and emma was waiting here for the pain to come but none cam and emma looked up and saw the 1st sensai james kimaru has just blocked the blade above emma's head and emma said ''what are you doing here 1st sensai,james kimaru?'' james kimaru said ''Li chan sparrow told us 1 to 10 sensai's here and 11 to 20 will go to mexico where gavin is,21 to 30 will go to karakura town but keep themself unknow to arrancar and soul reapers and 31 to 40 went to elf kingdom to help out and theres outher's that came with me, emma sensai and have u done ''bond the two yet but in the mean time 7th sensai,jade kimaru will heal you'' emma said ''hai'' and the 7th sensai,jade kimaru came over and picked emma up on her shoulder and zoomed away in the distance.

After emma and the 7th sensai went to heal emma's wounds and left the 1st sensai to deal with dankal in the mean time.

The 1st sensai said ''lets get it over and done with it,dankal'' dankal said ''fine with me'' and with that the they both charged at each outher with everything they got but unfortully for the 1st sensai he was tricked and dankal put a sword through his heart and a really loud scream fulled the air.

emma heard a scream from the distance where the 1st sensai was and emma rushed to get there and see what happened and once she got there she found the 1st sensai dead with dankal over his dead body.

TO BE CONTIENED...

chapter 25- Emma finally beaten darokal.

After emma saved luke from the dark lord,dankals warth and saved him but getting badly injured in the way of it all and senasai 1st,2nd and all the way up to 10 you will go to where the warriors of light are and Li chan sparrow will join in the war pretty soon and senasi from 11 to 20 will go to mexico where gavin,sensai's 21 to 30 will go to karakura town but keep well hidden from soul reaper,arrancars becaues the sensai's have a high level of spirtal power and finally sensai's 31 to 40 will go to elf kingdom to people out with the injured people.

So emma is there staring at the dead body of 1st sensai,james kimaru and emma keeps swichting gazed from 1st sensai,james kimaru to the leader of the dark lords,dankal but emma only could feel guilty becaues emma wasn't here to stop this from happening to her teacher/great firend 1st sensai,james kimaru and emma is still standing there haven't made a move yet but dankal said ''lost all hope now,emma'' emma said ''i haven't lost hope dankal i already told you that! and i am not giveing up becaues people trust me with there lives,so deal with dankal i am not gonna loose to you and they might be lives lost in this all-out-war but me,alice,sophie,angle,junly and rose and along with the sensai and the elf kingdom will surfive this fight!'' emma yelled at dankal with everything she's got dankal just stood there watching emma out from the coner of his eyes and dankal knows that she is'nt gonna give up becaues one sensai is dead by his hands.

It seems like an centery has past with out noon of them is making an move until the outher made a move first but it only had been ten mintues until one of them spoke james kimaru said ''well this semms a little too quite dont you think?'' emma said ''huh? yer it does seem a bit too quite and i wound why dankal is just standing their not making a move! i am getting bored to death i wanna fight or something...arrgg'' emma walked over to a tree and started hitting her head on the tree to keep her awake and not fall into a needed sleep that emma needed to catch on with! dankal said ''you wanna fight eh? bring it'' emma smiled and said ''fine be ready!'' and with that emma picked up her sword from the ground and got into her fight statues again to fight agaist dankal\and emma said ''ready'' dankal nodded his head as in saying yes to emma saying that his ready to fight and with that emma charged to dankal but a white light blinded emma so she didn't see anything until the white light was gone and a tall figure was stading over emma and he said ''i am 2 sensai,max veldine'' emma just stood their with wide eyes and emma said ''what are you doing here?'' max veldine said ''bring ajatar here to the world of the liveing and ask him to teach you ''bond the two'' its our only hope to deffet the dark lords,now go! we will hold him off for now'' and with that emma run into the forest and leaving behined the sensai to deal with dankal.

Emma ran,ran and ran farway from the battle ground where the sensai's and dankal are there fighting eachouther right now as emma is running faraway so that emma could bring ajatar out to see if he will teach her ''bond the two' thing that everyone was talking about as they last hope to deffet the dark lords after all those years of fight,suffering and death it self came along that road to reach this road that they are on right now at this every moment thats not the thing here but will ajatar teach that to her?

After emma run away from the battle ground the sensai needed to put an end to dankal and put an end to this all-out-war but everytime they go for an attack dankal always disappereds away from them and re-appered behind the 2 sensai,max veldine and stabbed him at the side of his hip and the sensai screamed and dankal's laught ffilled the air.

emma is running,runningand running until emma throught that she is far away from the battle ground so emma stopped to catch her breath and emma sat down in the Meditation postion to clam her heart race down and after emma clamed her heart race down emma stood up again and said ''dragon: burning wood in the house of flames and the eye of the dragon,new the day has come P.A.D is born'' and with that the wind started picking up its pace and dark clouds overed the sky and it started raining and lighting stroke the ground from 2cm's away from emma's feet and ajatar came out of the heavens and landed on the ground by emma's feet but all emma can see is the rain and the fog that ajatar made by crashing down to earth like that and after a couple of mintues pasted and the fog started clearing away and once it has cleared away ajatar was there standing up and ajatar said ''long time no see,child'' emma said ''it has,ajatar'' ajatar said ''what did you need me for'' emma ''oh yes i almost forgot,i want you to teach me ''bond the two'' its the only chance we got leaft,ajatar'' ajatar said ''i see but the only way you can learn that techinic is by going to your inner world and beat the monster within but i will be there fighting along side you as always'' emma said ''how do i get into my inner world'' ajatar said ''easy'' and ajatar opened his mouth and a ice blizard came out and emma got knocked off her feet so now she laying on the floor and only could hear footsteps coming near her and ajatar's voice saying ''good luck,child'' and that the only thing emma heard before everything went black and emma was Unconscious.

xxxemma'sxxinnerxxworldxxxxx

emma woke up with a huge headache and emma sat up and looked around her she wasn't in the forest,she was in her inner world emma's inner world is magical with rose's growing and water flowing down a waterfall and a gate was ahead of emma and emma stood up and opened a gate and she found herself in a tropical rainforest all around her but then a roar came from the sky and when emma looked up she could see dinosaurs,dragon and a brid that looks like...a pheonix and emma could see that the dinosaurs's,dragon's and the pheonix was coming her way and emma set off into the heart of the forest for shelter and every mintues emma looked up to the sky to see a big storm coming her way and emma started running again and emma didn't see a tree root on the ground and emma fell over and emma said ''ouch thats gotta hurt,ouch'' and a roar came from behinded her and emma looked over her should to see the pheonix is behinded her and emma rembered ajatar words he spoken not soo long ago.

xxxxxflashbackxxxxx

ajatar said ''i see but the only way you can learn that techinic is by going to your inner world and beat the monster within but i will be there fighting along side you as always''.

xxxxxendxxofxxflashbackxxxxx emma came back to realty when the pheonix moved a little bit forward towards emma and emma recation is that emma went to find her sword at grabbed the top of her sword and then the pheonix charge forward and emma jumped up and said ''hell fire'' and fire line went right to the pheonix and smoke covered the area were the pheonix was and emma throught see deffet it but she didn't becaues it appered behinde her and the pheonix claws cutted emma's face leaveing claw marks on her cheek and emma jumped down to earth and called on ajatar ''dragon: burning wood in the house of flames and the eye of the dragon,new the day has come P.A.D is born'' the wind started picking up its pace and dark clouds overed the sky and it started raining and lighting stroke the ground from 2cm's away from emma's feet and ajatar came out of the heavens and landed on the ground by emma's feet but all emma can see is the rain and the fog that ajatar made by crashing down to earth like that and after a couple of mintues pasted and the fog started clearing away and once it has cleared away ajatar was there standing up and ajatar said ''ready for battle?'' emma said ''yes but you look a little bit different,ajatar'' ajatar said ''yep this is my form 3,this is the form you will get if you try to tame the pheonix and then you ''bond the two'' emma said ''can the pheonix talk?'' ajatar said ''it can only talk to you,through your power and i am your hope,child you need to learn to use us in many different ways'' the pheonix roared and chared towards emma and ajatar.

the sensai that are left to try to deffet dankal is 3 sensai,jonny gayotra 4 sensai,caile veldine,5 sensai,kyile veldine,6 sensai,tom veldine 7 sensai,jade kimaru ,8 sensai,james urukeia,9 sensai,lessa gayotra and 10 sensai,snowflake rouchia are left to try and deffet dankal while emma is learning the ''bond the two'' techinic to bring dankal down.

3 sensai,jonny gayotra said to dankal ''had enough?'' dankal laughed and said ''the ''bond the two'' isn't going to work becaues noone and i mean noone can kill the pheonix so why do you think that child has a chance to kill me with that techinic?'' 3 sensai,jonny gayotra said ''she will kill you,even if it mean bring you down with her,thats the type of girl that she is'' dankal said ''less talk,more fighting'' and with that 3 sensai,jonny gayotra and dankal swords clashed togerther in the feircy battle between the monks and the dark lords.

xxxemma'sxxinnerxxworldxxxxx

emma and ajatar are gasping for air becaues they been trying to dogde all the attacks that the pheonix has thrown at them and emma said ''how are we gonna deffet the pheonix,ajatar'' ajatar ''you need to find out yourself,the answers will come to you,though fire'' ajatar said in a whisper but emma only catched it a little bit and the pheonix roared again and emma rembered what everybody said.

xxxxxflashbackxxxxx

ajatar said ''i see but the only way you can learn that techinic is by going to your inner world and beat the monster within but i will be there fighting along side you as always''.

ajatar ''you need to find out yourself,the answers will come to you,though fire''.  
>Dear Emma,<p>

When you will get this letter from Li chan sparrow i woud already been passed on and you will soon find out the meaning of the power and you and ajatar formed a bond and we called it ''the bond for life'' which means if you fight someone who's higher level of spirtal power than you and you are one! i can't tell you what i mean from that you need to find out yourself when the times right you know what to do.

My greatest respect emma-sensai,  
>Your beloved firend and family,<br>Has now resighed as sensai and now know as monmatao,  
>Monamato-sensai.<p>

.p.s. you as now taken my place as the 5th sensai and now your emma-sensai.

xxxxxendxxofxxflashbackxxxxx

the pheonix was chargeing at emma and emma finally understand what ajatar and monamato meaning behinde the words that they said and emma dropped her sword and the pheonix claw went through her body but emma felt no pain at all and the pheonix said ''you understand now,the only way to get ''bond the two'' techinic is by adapting my power into your body and you,ajater and me become one and the answers are in my flames'' emma said ''i understand now'' the pheonix nodded her head and pulled out the claw in emma's body and flames came around emma and emma scream and pheonix and the dragon came over the fire and their claws,feet and body touched eachouther and the became one and the fames died out and a mark appered on emma's body on her right arm with two swords and a sheild over it and the pheonix said ''go and kill dankal'' and the pheonix opened a demijodessomon at leads to the battle ground and that is where dankal is at.

dankal was about to stab 3 sensai,jonny gayotra in the heart becaues he was on the ground and dankal rised his sword in the air and swinged it down and emma flashstepped near dankal and kicked his side and making him gone crashing into a tree and dankal said ''your back,finally'' emma said ''i am not wasting anymore time with you,''BOND THE TWO'' and with that flames covered emma and emmas mark with the two swords and the sheild over it went white and turned into a white sword and emma grabbed at sword that resembles the pheonix and grabbed ajatars sword and pionted them both to the sky and the two swords became one sword and emma said to them two ''any new attack moves,you two'' ajatar said''yes the move is called fire mountain and it will take all your spirtal power and that means you will loose your powers'' emma said ''thanks for the good times,you two''.

dankal said ''impossiblie,i-impossible h-how did yo-'' dankal was cut off becaues emma charged at him and he dogde it pretty well and the swords clashed togerther and then emma jumped into the air and so did dankal but unfortully for dankal he had lots of cuts of him from all the strikes that emma did and emma smiled and said ''fire mountain'' and the sky became a blood red colour and the pheonix came out of the heavens with ajatar and they both charged to dankal and ajatar disattacked it while the pheonix crushed it with her wings and set fire to dankal and ajatar did the same thing and dankal turned into ashes and emma said ''luckly that over with''.

xxxxxelfxxcityxxxxx

the monster's and dark lords stopped fighting and their took a step back and expolded in frount of their eyes and everybody cheered and said ''long live,emma''.

xxxxxmexicoxxxcityxxxxx

gavin and the sensai's was fighting off hollow that went into mexico city and gavin was charging to one and it expolded and gavin looked around and all the hollows was expolding infrount of their eye and everybody cheered and said ''long live,emma''.

xxxxxmonksxxbasexxxxx

Li chan sparrow was fighting a dark lord and then suddleny it expolded infrount of his eyes and Li chan sparrow looked around and he saw all the monster's and dark lords stopped fighting and their took a step back and expolded in frount of their eyes and everybody cheered and said ''long live,emma''

xxxxxkarakuraxxtownxxxxx

the hollows expolded infrount of the arrancars,soul reapered and in the center of karakura town the sensai's are fighting the dark lords and they expoled inforunt of their eyes and the sensai made an demijodessomon and went into the monks base before the soul reaper and arracars found them.

emma was walking into the forest but emma screamed very loud and lost conscious and became unconscious and in ten mintues the sensai's found her laying on the floor unconscious and they put her on the strecher and opened a emijodessomon and went into the monks base to help heal emma's wound's.

chapter 26- The long sleep of emma.

its been years,years and years before the war was won and emma is still unconscious and haven't woken up yet and some say thats shes died and some say she barly alive and some say she gonna stay like that sleeping for 1,000 years some say but outhers say 2,000 years of sleeping.

all is clam near the house wear the warriors of light live no hollows came,no soul reapers,no arracars and no dark lords aswell and angle,rose and junly spilt up and went to different towns but alice and sophie stayed behinded to keep with emma untill she wakes up and alice and sophie sometimes take her to her favourite place to go to at night wear the moon shines the birghtest over the lake.

and they are waiting for her to wake up but they will stay there waiting and waiting untill emma wakes up from her long long sleep.

chapter 27- Bigfoot history.

i am gonna tell you about junly's mythical creature:

Bigfoot, also known as Sasquatch, is purportedly an ape-like creature that inhabits forests, mainly in the Pacific Northwest region of North America. Bigfoot is usually described as a large, hairy, bipedal humanoid. The term "sasquatch" is an anglicized derivative of the word "S squac" which means "wild man" in a Salish Native American language.

A majority of scientists discount the existence of Bigfoot and consider it to be a combination of folklore, misidentification, and hoax, rather than a legitimate animal, in part because some estimate large numbers necessary to maintain a breeding population. A small minority of accredited researchers such as Jane Goodall and Jeffrey Meldrum have expressed interest and possible belief in the creature with Meldrum expressing the opinion that evidence collected of alleged Bigfoot encounters warrants further evaluation and , Bigfoot remains one of the more famous and controversial examples of a cryptid within cryptozoology and an enduring legend.

Bigfoot is described in reports as a large hairy ape-like creature, ranging between 6 10 feet (2 3 m) tall, weighing in excess of 500 pounds (230 kg), and covered in dark brown or dark reddish hair. Alleged witnesses have described large eyes, a pronounced brow ridge, and a large, low-set forehead; the top of the head has been described as rounded and crested, similar to the sagittal crest of the male gorilla. Bigfoot is commonly reported to have a strong, unpleasant smell by those who claim to have encountered enormous footprints for which it is named have been as large as 24 inches (60 cm) long and 8 inches (20 cm) most casts have five toes like all known apes some casts of alleged Bigfoot tracks have had numbers ranging from two to have also contained claw marks, making it likely that a portion came from known animals such as bears, which have five toes and proponents have also claimed that Bigfoot is omnivorous and mainly nocturnal.

Less menacing versions such as the one recorded by Reverend Elkanah Walker exist. In 1840, Walker, a Protestant missionary, recorded stories of giants among the Native Americans living in Spokane, Washington. The Indians claimed that these giants lived on and around the peaks of nearby mountains and stole salmon from the fishermen's nets.

1924: Fred Beck claimed that he and four other miners were attacked one night in July 1924, by several "apemen" throwing rocks at their cabin in an area later called Ape Canyon, claimed the miners shot and possibly killed at least one of the creatures, precipitating an attack on their cabin, during which the creatures bombarded the cabin with rocks and tried to break-in. The incident was widely reported at the wrote a book about the event in 1967, in which he argued that the alleged creatures were mystical beings from another dimension, claiming that he had experienced psychic premonitions and visions his entire life of which the apemen were only one component. Speleologist William Halliday argued in 1983 that the story arose from an incident in which hikers from a nearby camp had thrown rocks into the are also local rumors that pranksters harassed the men and planted faked footprint.

Wildmen stories are found among the indigenous population of the Pacific Northwest. The legends existed prior to a single name for the creature. They differed in their details both regionally and between families in the same community. Similar stories of wildmen are found on every continent except Antarctica. Ecologist Robert Michael Pyle argues that most cultures have human-like giants in their folk history: "We have this need for some larger-than-life creature."

Members of the Lummi tell tales about Ts'emekwes, the local version of Bigfoot. The stories are similar to each other in terms of the general descriptions of Ts'emekwes, but details about the creature's diet and activities differed between the stories of different families.

Some regional versions contained more nefarious creatures. The stiyaha or kwi-kwiyai were a nocturnal race that children were told not to say the names of lest the monsters hear and come to carry off a person sometimes to be 1847, Paul Kane reported stories by the native people about skoocooms: a race of cannibalistic wild men living on the peak of Mount St. Helens. The skoocooms appear to have been regarded as supernatural, rather than natural.

In 1951, Eric Shipton had photographed what he described as a Yeti footprint. This photograph generated considerable attention and the story of the Yeti entered into popular consciousness. The notoriety of ape-men grew over the decade, culminating in 1958 when large footprints were found in Del Norte County, California, by bulldozer operator Gerald Crew. Sets of large tracks appeared multiple times around a road-construction site in Bluff Creek. After not being taken seriously about what he was seeing, Crew brought in his friend, Bob Titmus, to cast the prints in plaster. The story was published in the Humboldt Times along with a photo of Crew holding one of the casts. Locals had been calling the unseen track-maker "Big Foot" since the late summer, which Genzoli shortened to "Bigfoot" in his article. Bigfoot gained international attention when the story was picked up by the Associated Press. Following the death of Ray Wallace a local logger his family attributed the creation of the footprints to him. The wife of Scoop Beal, the editor of the Humboldt Standard, which later combined with the Humboldt Times, in which Genzoli's story had appeared, has stated that her husband was in on the hoax with Wallace.

1958 was a watershed year for not just the Bigfoot story itself but also the culture that surrounds it. The first Bigfoot hunters began following the discovery of footprints at Bluff Creek. Within a year, Tom Slick, who had funded searches for Yeti in the Himalayas earlier in the decade, organized searches for Bigfoot in the area around Bluff Creek.

Distribution of reported Bigfoot sightings in Bigfoot has become better known and a phenomenon in popular culture, sightings have spread throughout North America. In addition to the Pacific Northwest, the Great Lakes region and the Southeastern United States have had many reports of Bigfoot sightings.

1941: Jeannie Chapman and her children claimed to have escaped their home when a large Sasquatch, allegedly 7.5 feet (2.3 m) tall, approached their residence in Ruby Creek, British Columbia.

1958: Bulldozer operator Jerry Crew took to a newspaper office a cast of one of the enormous footprints he and other workers had been seeing at an isolated work site at Bluff Creek, California. The crew was overseen by Wilbur L. Wallace, brother of Raymond L. Wallace. After Ray Wallace's death, his children came forward with a pair of 16-inch (41 cm) wooden feet, which they claimed their father had used to fake the Bigfoot tracks in 1958.  
>Wallace is poorly regarded by many Bigfoot proponents. John Napier wrote, "I do not feel impressed with Mr. Wallace's story" regarding having over 15,000 feet (4,600 m) of film showing Bigfoot.<p>

1967: Roger Patterson and Robert Gimlin reported that on October 20 they had captured a purported Sasquatch on film at Bluff Creek, California. This came to be known as the Patterson-Gimlin film, which is purported to be the best evidence of Bigfoot by many advocates.[citation needed] Many years later, Bob Heironimus, an acquaintance of Patterson's, claimed that he had worn an ape costume for the making of the film.

2007: On September 16, 2007, hunter Rick Jacobs captured an image of a possible sasquatch using an automatically triggered camera attached to a tree, prompting a spokesperson for the Pennsylvania Game Commission to say that it was likely an image of "a bear with a severe case of mange." Australian scientist and journalist Vanessa Woods wrote in "Scientriffic", a bimonthly magazine for ages 7+, that her Duke University colleague's informal measurements showed that the proportions of the creature were not similar to a bear's, although they could not discount the possibility that it was a hoax. The sighting happened near the town of Ridgway, Pennsylvania, in the Allegheny National Forest.

Various types of creatures have been suggested to explain both the sightings and what type of creature Bigfoot would be if it existed. The scientific community typically attributes sightings to either hoaxes or misidentification of known animals and their tracks. While cryptozoologists generally explain Bigfoot as an unknown ape, some believers in Bigfoot attribute the phenomenon to UFOs or other paranormal causes.A minority of proponents of a natural explanation have attributed Bigfoot to animals that are not apes such as the giant ground sloth

The reported size of Bigfoot approximates that of a bear standing on its hind legs, and bears have a high prevalence in regions said to be inhabited by Bigfoot; as such, they are likely candidates to explain some sightings.

In 2007, the Pennsylvania Game Commission said that photos the Bigfoot Field Researchers Organization claimed showed a juvenile Bigfoot were most likely of a bear with Meldrum, on the other hand, said the limb proportions of the suspected juvenile in question were not bear-like, and stated that he felt they were "more like a human."

A tale presented in Theodore Roosevelt's 1892 book The Wilderness Hunter (reprinted in his 1900 book Hunting the Grisly and Other Sketches) describing an encounter between two hunters and a violent bear is sometimes presented by Bigfoot proponents as historical evidence of the creature's existence.


End file.
